


Living for Your Every Move

by DebbieslikeOMG



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chastity Device, Collars, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Dates, First Kiss, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Overstimulation, Saint Andrews Cross, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Victor, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Who put all this fluff in my pornstar fic?!?, dom Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieslikeOMG/pseuds/DebbieslikeOMG
Summary: Victor is a popular pornstar looking to expand his video portfolio, enter Yuuri a  BDSM pornstar with a long time crush on his soon to be costar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle. I've been putting off adding it to Ao3 because it seemed too daunting, but after several people from my tumblr asked, here it is! I'm not sure how long this is going to get but I've been pretty good about updating every other day. Enjoy <3  
> Title is taken from Troye Sivan's song My, My, My!

Victor enters the office with Makka’s leash in one hand and his large coffee in the other.

“Ah, Victor,” Yakov says, “nice of you to join us. We’re only discussing your future here.”

Victor can’t help the grin that over takes his face as his manager chastises him for being late yet again. You would think he would have learned to just start the meetings 30 minutes later by this point. Victor makes his way to his seat as Makka takes a seat at his side.

“Why Yakov I would almost think you weren’t happy to see me,” Victor laughs.

He knows he shouldn’t push the old man but when your videos are as popular as Victor’s are it’s hard not to be cocky.

“We’re almost done here,” another man says to Victor. “We’ve already worked out who you’ll be shooting with and we have you set up to do two scenes.”

“Who are you?” Victor ask, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“My name is Celestino Chaldini, I direct the BDSM scenes for the studio. Yakov contacted me when you mentioned wanting to spice up your video portfolio,” Celestino says, extending his hand out to Victor.

Victor smiles politely and shakes Celestino’s hand before standing from his seat. “Well Yakov, since you seem to have everything under control I’m going to meet up with some friends for lunch. Call me when you have a shoot date.”

“Victor! You just got here,” Yakov yells, “don’t you want input on the scene or to at least know who you’ll be shooting with?”

“You know I love surprises Yakov,” Victor laughs as he picks up his coffee and Makka’s leash, “and I trust you to know what my audience wants to see.”

With his mind made up Victor strolls out of the room with Makka close behind him. He’s so excited about the prospect of a free day and texting Chris to make lunch plans, that he doesn’t even notice the smaller man walking in the building until he physically collides with him.

“I’m so sorry!” The Japanese man says trying to step back only to be trapped by Makkachin’s leash that has somehow found its way around one of his legs.

“Don’t be,” Victor says with a smile, “I wasn’t looking where I was going. Yakov swears I could walk into the middle of a parade without noticing.”

When the smaller man looks up to speak again he instantly turns red and stutters out a quiet, “Victor”

It’s at that moment Victor realizes the man must be some sort of fan who just came in hopes of catching a glimpse of one of his favorite stars. Although Victor would rather continue on his way he’s never been one to deny a fan. He puts on his best camera smile and helps the man to untangle himself from Makka’s leash.

“What brings you here?” Victor asks, trying not to let on that he’s very much aware of just star stuck the man appears.

He watches as the dark haired man composes himself and then gives an unexpected answer.

“I have a meeting with Yakov. I’m a little early but I was afraid to be late,” he says before offering his hand to Victor. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

Victor gives Yuuri’s form a quick once over while transferring his coffee and leash to one hand and then shaking Yuuri’s hand. He hadn’t heard that they were taking on new talent but he can’t say he’s disappointed. Yuuri’s definitely attractive in a sweet and innocent way, maybe he can convince Yakov to let him be Yuuri’s first scene partner. He’ll have to keep this first meeting to himself though, lest Chris find out about the new cutie and try to land the scene himself.

“Well it was very nice to met you Yuuri,” Victors says sweetly, letting Yuuri’s name purr off of his tongue “I hope to be seeing you again soon.”

“I hope so too,” Yuuri stammers as his ears heat with color.

Victor chuckles softly as he makes his way out the door with Makkachin in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr here](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri takes a deep breath to compose himself before knocking on Yakov’s office door. He’s been asked to come here today to discuss the possibility of doing a scene with someone from Yakov’s team but he hasn’t been told who yet. He’s already made a list in his head of the possible people based on their past work but he’s excited to know for sure so he can begin planning the scene.

“Come in,” a gruff voice calls from within the office.

Yuuri opens the door and is instantly put at ease when he sees Celestino is already sitting in the room with Yakov. The familiar director slash friend has been a part of Yuuri’s career since he first joined the industry and he’s glad to have him here now. Yuuri is used to Phichit working as his manger to schedule shoots but Yakov had asked for him to come in personally for this meeting.

“Mr. Katsuki, please take a seat,” Yakov instructs, motioning to the open seat next to Celestino. “I’m glad you could make it today. I have a proposal for you that Celestino assures me you will be perfect for.”

Yuuri feels himself flush slightly with pride. He knows Celestino would never recommend him for a scene if he didn’t feel Yuuri was the right fit. Especially given Yuuri’s specialties and the fan base he tends to draw. His mind begins to turn with all the possibilities and he’s already thinking about outfits when Celestino’s voice breaks through.

“I wanted Yuuri for this scene,” he begins, “because I know how well he handles introducing new people to this style of video. Given that he is one of our more seasoned stars he’s great at making newcomers feel comfortable and appear natural.”

Yuuri smiles proudly at Celestino’s remarks. He knows that even though he can come across as shy and reserved in his everyday life, he is a great Dom when he gets into a scene. He also knows that if he’s getting to work with a newbie this scene will be a lot more exciting than he was expecting. Yuuri loves getting to take someone who doesn’t have any experience with this type of scene and open them up to new experiences. Getting to take someone to a new levels of pleasure that they didn’t know existed is one of Yuuri’s favorite things about being a Dom.

Yuri claps his hands together, “Well I’m definitely interested. Have you chosen who will be doing the scene yet? And I’ll need a list of all of their soft and hard limits to start planning out the scene.”

Yakov lets out a loud sigh, “Well if the brat would have stuck around long enough we might have gotten some answers out of him. He shows up late with that damn dog of his only to rush back out.”

Yuuri feels his skin prickle at the mention of a dog. Surely he can’t be talking about Victor, it has to just be a coincidence. He’s about to interject when Yakov continues speaking.

“When he came to me about wanting to add to his portfolio he assured me that he was open to anything. Although since I’ve looked through your archive I feel you might be more adventurous that what Victor had in mind.”

Yuuri swears he can hear his heartbeat flood into his ears. They’re asking him to do a scene with Victor, Victor that he’s had an infatuation with for years. Since before Yuuri started working with Celestino he’s be obsessed with Victor. He’s watched anything he could find with him in it and has purchased countless promotional photos. How is he supposed to be a good Dom for him when he’s admired him for so long?

Yuuri comes back to himself when he clues in on Celestino talking.

“I wouldn’t worry about some of Yuuri’s more ‘adventurous’ shoots,” Celestino says. “For the first scene I think we should ease Victor into it. We can always add more for the next shoot if all goes well. Don’t you agree Yuuri?”

Yuuri feels as if his tongue has fused to the roof of his mouth when he opens it to speak.

“Of course,” Yuuri says, clearing his throat. “I’m comfortable starting slow and working our way up to more intense scenes. Especially if we don’t have any set limits. We’ll definitely need a more in depth discussion though if we plan to take things further in a future scene.”

“I agree,” Celestino says. “Once we have the date nailed down and a location I’ll contact you to finalize everything.”

Yuuri smiles and then shakes both men’s hands before standing on slightly unsteady legs. If he didn’t know what it felt like he would swear that he’s on the cusps of a panic attack. He gets to shoot a scene with Victor Nikiforov. No, he gets to Dom Victor Nikiforov, just wait till Phichit finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of the shoot Victor wakes up feeling more energized than he has in a long time. He feels as if there is a buzz beneath his skin and he can’t wait to go into work. He doesn’t know who he’ll be filming with today, but Yakov has assured him that they’re one of the best. With a quick kiss to Makka’s head he makes his way out the door.

They settled on and upscale hotel for the shoot, and Victor slides the valet his keys along with a nice tip as he strolls inside. He makes his way to the front desk to collect the key card waiting for him before heading to the elevators. Victor gives himself a quick once over in the reflection of the elevator doors as he wait for it to arrive. He’s dressed in comfortable clothing at the moment, dark grey sweats along with a soft white t-shirt. He’s going to be wearing a suit for the scene, so he figured he might as well be comfortable while he can.

Once Victor is inside the elevator he begins to feel the nerves take over. Maybe he should have let Yakov tell him more about his scene partner. What if they’re not what he’s expecting? What if he’s not what they’re expecting? What if he’s made a mistake trying to break into a new genre? He’s been told this scene won’t be too different from what he’s used to but he can’t help the slight flutter in his stomach as the elevator comes to a stop. 

He takes a deep breath as he steps out and tells himself this is just another shoot with nothing special. It doesn’t work completely, but with the wide smile he plasters on no one should be able to tell. He uses his key card to open the door and smiles at the crew already setting up lights and cameras inside. He looks around till he sees Mila at her booth set up in the Kitchenette area. With the way her booth is turned he can’t see who she’s working on but he assumes it must be his costar. He’s about to go introduce himself when Celestino blocks his path. 

“Ah, Victor,” Celestino says as he pats him on the back, “I’m glad you’re here. Mila is just finishing up Yuuri’s makeup now. I’ve already had your clothes set out in the bathroom. Why don’t you go change and when you’re done Mila can get started on you.”

Victor nods and then weaves his way around the filming equipment to reach the bathroom. As he dresses he racks his mind over the name Celestino had mentioned. Yuuri, why did that name sound so familiar? He knows it can’t be Yuri Plisetsky. They’ve worked together several times now and he doesn’t do BDSM scenes. He’s still trying to remember where he knows the name from as he exits the bathroom while tying his tie, and walks straight into another person.

Victor chuckles, as he looks up from his tie and into the eyes of the smaller Japanese man “We have to stop meeting this way,” he says.

It takes Victor a moment to realize how strange it is to have someone so new to the industry on a set like this. “What brings you here today? Come to see how the magic happens? Or maybe you’re here to help keep the talent interested,” Victor says while looking at the mans lips and grinning.

The man looks at Victor as if he has suddenly grown a second head before speaking. “I’m not a fluffer,” he stutters out. “I’m you’re costar.”

Victor feels the smile slowly bleed from his face before the name clicks, Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, he remembers now. Surely there must be some sort of mistake. They wouldn’t have placed him with a newbie for this sort of scene, and Yakov wouldn’t have mentioned how experienced the man he would be shooting with was if it was going to be this man. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor starts slowly, “I think there must have been some sort of mistake. I’m here to shoot my first BDSM scene.”

Yuuri’s face flushes a deep red when he opens his mouth to speak, “I know that,” Yuuri says shortly, “I’m the one that had to work out the scene alone, since you didn’t want to leave me anything to work with.”

Victor feels taken back by Yuuri’s tone and he still can’t comprehend how he’s supposed to be his costar when he can’t even look at Victor without blushing.

“Is everything okay here?” Celestino cuts in, noticing the obvious tension between the two men. 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri says, before pushing his way around Victor to enter the bathroom.

Victor tries to nod at Celestino but he can’t help feeling like he’s missing something important.

“Yuuri’s my costar,” Victor says, more as a question than a statement.

“Yes,” Celestino says, “is that going to be a problem?”

“Of course not,” Victor replies, “I just assumed I would be shooting with someone with a little more, I don’t know, experience I guess.”

Celestino looks at Victor with a puzzled expression before speaking. “Yuuri is one of my most seasoned stars. I chose him for how well he handles bringing someone new into this genre of film. I promise you’ll be in safe hands. Although if you’re feeling uncomfortable I’m sure he would understand calling the shoot off.” 

“No,” Victor says firmly, “if you say he’s a professional I believe you. I must just be more nervous than I thought, please forgive me.”

“It’s not a problem Victor, why don’t you go see Mila and get your hair and makeup done.”

Victor feels strange as he makes his way over to Mila. He doesn’t even greet her as he sits down. How could he have misread Yuuri to such an extent? Several minutes pass in silence before Mila finally can’t stand it any longer.

“Victor?” Mila asks, “Are you alright? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so quiet.”

Victor has to clear his throat before meeting Mila’s gaze in the mirror and answering. “Yes, I’m fine, sorry to worry you Mila,” Victors says with a small smile.

“Are you nervous for the shoot? I know Yuuri’s in a different bracket than you’re used to.”

“No,” Victor answers, “I just don’t understand how everyone keeps talking about how good Yuuri is when every conversation we’ve had has ended in him blushing before running off.”

Mila chuckles slightly before realizing that Victor is being serious. “Really? You haven’t seen any of his videos before?”

“Before today I though Yuuri was new to the industry,” Victor says with a small laugh. “I was going to ask Yakov to let me be his first scene partner.”

Mila grins at Victor through the mirror, “How have you never heard of Yuuri Katsuki? Victor he’s one on the companies top earners.”

Victor feels his ears warm slightly at the new information. He knew he could be a bit self-involved at times, but he didn’t know that he could completely dismiss others within the same company. Yuuri has to think he’s a compete ass. 

“Oh my God Mila, I insinuated that he was here as a fluffer,” Victor says while running his hand through his hair.

“Hey! Keep your hands out of my handy work until the scene starts,” Mila scolds. “I’m sure Yuuri will get over it. He’s a great guy, just apologize.”

One of the aids pops their head around the booth then to inform Victor that they’re ready to begin filming whenever he is. He looks his face over in the mirror a final time before standing and kissing Mila on the cheek. He might as well not delay the inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri stares at himself in the mirror and tries to figure out what makes the idea of him as a Dom so laughable to Victor. Sure he’s not physically intimidating, but being a good Dom doesn’t have to do with purely physical strength. He knows he’s psyching himself out, but he can’t seems to stop his thoughts from spiraling. With trembling hands he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Phichit. Thankfully Phichit has always had a knack for knowing when Yuuri needs him the most and answers on the second ring.

“Hey Yuuri, what’s up? Aren’t you suppose to be shooting your big scene any minute now,” Phichit says with an obvious smile in his voice.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Yuuri chokes out as he feels tears begin to sting his eyes.

“What happened,” Phichit asks, concern coloring his tone. “When we spoke this morning you were so confident everything was going to go well.”

“That was before he assumed I was only here as a fluffer,” Yuuri scoffs.

“Ouch,” Phichit replies. “I’m sorry Yuuri, but you know you’re better than that. Just because Victor hasn’t seen your work doesn’t mean it isn’t great.

“I know,” Yuuri sighs, “I was just hoping everything would go smoothly today.”

“It still can,” Phichit assures him, “just think of it this way, now that the bars so low it’ll take next to nothing for you to blow him away.”

An unexpected laugh bubbles out of Yuuri and he feels himself begin to smile.

“That’s true,” Yuuri says, “if he thinks I’m unable to deliver he won’t have any high expectations.”

“Exactly,” Phichit says, “so when you come out all hot and in charge you’ll really knock his socks off.”

Yuuri laughs, “Thanks Phichit, I think I feel better now. I’m gonna go ahead and get dressed.”

“No problem Yuuri, call me when you’re finished and let me know how much you rocked his world,” Phichit says with a laugh.

Yuuri splashes water on his face before giving his reflection a determined look. He can handle this, he’s used to people underestimating him. If Victor thinks he’s unable to be a Dom simply because of how he looks he’s going to show him just how wrong he is.

 

 

“Okay Victor, step outside, I’ll call action, then once you’ve re-entered just follow Yuuri’s lead, sound good?” Celestino asks.

Victor straightens his tie and nods at Celestino. Yuuri had decided that Victor was going to pretend to be an upscale business man, here to meet up with his secret lover. He takes a breath to center himself and then steps outside. When he reenters the room he expects to see Yuuri waiting for him, and he is, but not at all how Victor was expecting. As he stares at Yuuri from across the room realizes he should have let Yakov tell him more about him before the shoot. Then again, he doesn’t think anything could have prepared him for how beautiful Yuuri looks right now.

Yuuri is lounging on a white couch, his back slightly arched and his eyes smoldering as he looks directly at Victor. But the look he’s giving Victor isn’t what stops him in his tracks. It’s the outfit Yuuri is wearing, or lack there of. He’s in tight black panties with lace trimming, a matching lace garter belt, and sheer black stockings. Victor feels his throat go dry at the sight of the strappy black heels on Yuuri’s feet. There’s no way Yuuri could have know about this particular affinity so it must just be a coincidence. He doesn’t realize he’s stopped moving until Yuuri speaks.

“You’re late, take off your jacket and kneel,” Yuuri says motioning to a spot in front of him.

Victor swallows while setting his jacket aside before falling to his knees at Yuuri’s feet. They’ve only just stated and Victors already in shock of Yuuri’s transformation from the shy blushing boy he met to the commanding force before him now. He sweeps his eyes up Yuuri’s form again, admiring the shapeliness of his thighs and hips, and the way the garter belt clings to his waist. He can’t help his eyes from straying to Yuuri’s shoes again and leans forward to kiss the rounded tip oh his shoe. His lips make contact, and then the next moment Yuuri uses his foot to push Victor back.

Yuuri shakes his head before standing “That’s strike two,” he says as he trails his fingers through Victors hair. “first you show up late, now you’re touching without permission, once more and there will be consequences.”

Victor feels his heart stutter in his chest as his cock gives an interested jump at the threat. When Yuuri bends Victors head back for a kiss he has to dig his fingers into his thighs to keep from reaching out. Yuuri’s lips are soft against his, but the force with which his tongue claims Victors mouth leaves him breathless. He can’t help leaning forward when Yuuri draws away.

Victor feels over heated and his pants are quickly becoming unconformable. Without thinking he starts to remove his tie and stops when he hears a ‘tisk’ from Yuuri.

“Oh Vitya,” Yuuri purrs, “I really thought you would be better at following directions than this.” He places a finger under Victor’s chin and forces him to meet his gaze, “We could have so much fun together if you would only learn some patience. Sadly for you, that’s strike three.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor crokes out, “it won’t happen again.”

“You’re right,” Yuuri says with a smile. “hand me your tie and strip.”

Victor undresses quickly, determined not to disappoint Yuuri again.

"Very good,” Yuuri says with a grin as he runs his hand along Victors chest, “now put your arms behind your back for me.”

Victor swallows and does as he’s told. He knows what Yuuri’s about to do, but he still feels a shiver run down his spine when it happens. The tie he had on was dark blue and made of silk. It feels nice against his skin as Yuuri starts to bind his wrist together. Once Yuuri is finished he places a hand on Victors shoulder and forces him back to his knees.

“Now Vitya, as punishment for all the rules you’ve broken tonight I want you to suck me off until I feel you’ve learned your lesson.”

Victor nods up at Yuuri, he can’t remember the last time he was so eager to suck someone’s cock. Yuuri pushes his panties to the side, pulling his cock out, and smearing the precum across Victors lips. He doesn’t waste any time shoving his cock down Victors throat, and without the use of his hands Victor is helpless to stop him. Tears quickly gather in Victors eyes as Yuuri continues to hit the back of his throat and he groans at the feeling.

Yuuri uses his thumb to wipe at the drool running down Victor’s chin as he fucks his mouth harshly. When Yuuri moans Victor can’t help echoing back and clenching his fist uselessly. Without the use of his hands all he can do is bob his head and listen to the enticing sounds that fall from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri runs his fingers through Victor’s hair and used his grip to control the rhythm of his thrust.

Victor’s cock hangs heavy between his legs and he struggles against the tie keeping his arms behind him. Yuuri notices Victors distress and lets cock slip from Victor’s lips.

“Do you need me to touch you Vitya?” Yuuri asks sweetly.

Victor nods his head quickly, unable to talk yet through the gasps of air he’s drawing into his lungs.

Yuuri hmms thoughtfully before speaking, “No, I have a better idea. Go kneel on the couch, make sure to place your chest along the armrest.”

Victor whines at being denied, and then struggles to his feet as he tries to make his way to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Victor is on the couch Yuuri trails a hand through his hair, and cups his face.

“You took your punishment so well, I think you’ve earned a reward,” Yuuri says, as he rubs his thumb over Victors cheek bone. “Would you like that, my sweet boy?”

Victor feels his face heat with color at the endearment used. He’s used to being called different things while filming, but something about the way Yuuri says it hits him differently. He opens his mouth to speak but settles on just nodding when the words won’t come.

Yuuri grins at him before leaning forward and kissing his lips softly, “Use your words, my sweet boy,” Yuuri says against his lips.

“Yes,” Victor murmurs back, as he struggles to lean closer to Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri gives Victor the kiss he’s so obviously trying to initiate before moving to kneel behind him on the couch. Yuuri places soft kisses to Victors shoulders before helping him to lean forward, so that his face can rest in the pillows at the corner of the couch. Yuuri trailer his finger tips up Victors inner thighs, while alternating gentle kisses and bites to Victor’s backside. Yuuri suck a particularly harsh bruise into Victor’s right cheek before nipping it lightly and then doing the same to his left, causing Victor gasp and his cock to twitch .

“Please,” Victor moans.

Yuuri tilts his head slightly to the side while he continues lightly running his hands up and down Victor’s inner thighs. “Please what?”

“Please touch me,” Victor whines out.

“Oh, but I already am?” Yuuri says with a smirk.

Victor’s cock throbs between his legs, and he sucks in a sharp breath as Yuuri’s palm slides up his inner thigh, only to stop before reaching his crotch and slide back down. Yuuri hasn’t touched this cock since this all began and he feels like a bow string drawn tight just waiting to snap.

“Please, I can’t take the teasing,” Victor begs.

Yuuri chuckles darkly, “Oh Vitya, if I were teasing you, you would know it.”

Victor feels a shiver run down his spine at Yuuri’s worlds and is about to plea once again when Yuuri suddenly spreads his cheeks and licks a strip across his hole. Victor gasps into the arm of the couch and tries in vain to pull against his bound arms. Yuuri settles one hand on Victor’s hip and uses the other to hold him open while he continues to eat him out.

Victor’s vision swims when Yuuri quickly adds one finger and then another. He tries unsuccessfully to bite down on a whine as Yuuri scissors his fingers inside him, and uses his tongue to help ease the ache. Victor’s cock leaks messily onto the couch below him and he can’t help crying out when Yuuri’s fingers skirt his prostate. He tries to thrust backwards to force Yuuri to hit the bundle of nerves, but with his arms behind him and Yuuri’s hand holding his hips still it’s useless.

“You’re doing so well, my sweet boy,” Yuuri soothes. “Do you think you can cum from just my fingers?” He asks.

Victor gasps into the pillows and shakes his head. His cock feels hot and heavy between his legs but without anything to push him over the edge he doesn’t think he’ll be able to cum.

Yuuri hmms before speaking, “Let’s try anyway, shall we?”

Without giving Victor time to answer Yuuri begins thrusting his fingers in and out quickly, sharply hitting Victor’s prostate and causing more precum to leak from the tip of his cock. Victor’s breath stutter in his chest as Yuuri continues to assault his prostate. Victor feels his orgasm quickly building and clenches his fingers tighter in anticipation, but just before he can reach his climax Yuuri completely withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his tongue.

Victor whines into the pillows at the sudden loss, and thrust his hips back into Yuuri’s face trying to find more friction. Yuuri uses his hands to hold him open while his tongue dives inside Victors hole. Once he starts to come down from the peak of his orgasm Yuuri adds his fingers back and goes back to attacking Victor’s prostate with precision. His orgasm builds faster this time and within minutes he’s biting the pillows in anticipation only for Yuuri to stop once again. Victor’s hole clenches at the sudden loss and his abs ache from how close he was.

“Please, I’m so close,” Victor begs, “just touch me, please.”

Victor isn’t used to begging, but he also can’t remember a time he’s ever been denied an orgasm.

Yuuri nips at one of his cheeks before answering, “just a few more times baby, then you can cum. Can you do that for me?” Yuuri asks.

Victor cries out when Yuuri’s fingers reenter him and shakes his head, he doesn’t think he can handle this one more time let alone a few more. He feels tears spring to his eyes when Yuuri starts to put constant pressure on his prostate instead of just thrusting into it.

“Please, please, please,” Victor begs as tears fall down his face, “I can’t, I can’t…”

Yuuri shifts positions to be able to place a hand on Victors stomach and kiss his shoulder, as he continues rubbing circles into the bundle of nerves.

“Shhh, it’s okay my sweet boy. I’ve got you,” Yuuri soothes, “you can cum now, you’ve done so good baby.”

Victor feels like this skin is buzzing and when Yuuri bites down on his neck his orgasm finally crashes around him. He can’t remember ever feeling this high during an orgasm and it seems to last forever as Yuuri never lets up his pressure from within. When he finally starts to come down Yuuri slowly withdraws his fingers before untying Victor’s wrist.

Yuuri turns Victor towards him slowing before kissing him deeply and lowering him back down on his back.

“You were absolutely incredible, sweet boy,” Yuuri says while peppering Victor’s face with kisses and rubbing his shoulders. “You did so well for me.”

“My,” Victor croaks out, prompting a confused look from Yuuri, “sweet boy,” Victor clarifies with a heavy tongue.

A grin overtakes Yuuri face and he cradles Victor’s face in his hands, “Yes, you’re right, _my_ sweet boy,” he says before kissing Victor deeply

Victor forgets for a moment that he has the use of his hands again, but once he remembers he can’t help running trembling fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair and tugging softly. Victor loses himself in Yuuri’s kiss and startles when he hears someone call out cut.

“That was fantastic boys,” Celestino says, “Victor, you’re a natural, Yuuri, great as always. Why don’t you both drink some water and we’ll get everything reset for the bedroom scene.”

Victor feels like he’s suddenly been doused with ice water. He’s never gotten so wrapped up in a scene that he forgot his surroundings before. He moves to shift out from under Yuuri but stops when Yuuri places a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asks, “How are your arms feeling?”

“I’m fine, my shoulders feel a little tight, but I’ll be okay,” Victor says avoiding Yuuri’s gaze.

Yuuri accepts two water bottles from an aid and hands one to Victor.

“Here, sit up and drink this, and I’ll rub your back and shoulders,” Yuuri says.

“You don’t have to, I’ll be okay,” Victor says accepting the offered bottle.

Yuuri touches Victor’s cheek lightly forcing him to make eye contact.

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. Your shoulders are tight because of me and I’d like to be the one to ease that. If you feel uncomfortable with that though then that’s okay too,” Yuuri says sincerely.

Victor’s chest aches at how genuine Yuuri seems and nods his head before moving to offer him his back. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel right now. He knows that he wants Yuuri to rub his shoulders, but he also wants Yuuri to kiss him again, and he’s never felt that way about the people he films with. He’s almost always attracted to his costars, but he hasn’t ever wanted anything from them outside of a scene.

When Yuuri starts rubbing his shoulder blades he can’t help the satisfied groan he lets out as his head dips forward. He can’t remember the last time someone gave him a massage that he wasn’t paying for, and Yuuri’s great with his hands. Yuuri has started working his way down Victor’s right arm when Celestino comes back over.

“We’re ready to start shooting now, is there anything you need before we get started.”

Victor shakes his head but Yuuri pipes up, “Yeah about 10 more minutes so I can finish up here,” he says with a squeeze to Victors forearm.

Victor feels his heart flutter at Yuuri’s request and his face warm with color. Celestino takes the request in stride.

“Of course, take your time. We’ll meet you guys in the bedroom when you’re ready.”


	6. Chapter 6

Victor feels himself calming down as Yuuri methodically works his was down his right arm. If he keeps his eyes closed he can almost pretend that they’re alone, and that Yuuri’s only doing this because wants to and not out of some sense of duty. He knows what Yuuri said about wanting to do this but he can’t help feeling undeserving of this particular attention. When Yuuri reaches his hand he rubs gentle but firm circles into his palm before carefully working each digit. Once he’s finished he places a tender kiss the back or Victors hand before moving on to his left side.

“Can we talk?” Yuuri asks.

Victor tenses slightly, “Breaking up with me already?” he tries to joke, “just when I thought things were going so well too.”

Yuuri lets out a quiet snort, “No, actually the opposite. I was hoping we could discuss everything we just did and the upcoming scene.” Victor nods and waits for Yuuri to continue. “Was there anything you didn’t like, or that you would have rather done differently, know that there is no wrong answers.”

Victor takes a minute to think as Yuuri works a knot out of his bicep. Was there anything he didn’t like? A lot of what happened was new, but he can’t say that he didn’t enjoy it. When he thinks back on being tied up and completely at Yuuri’s mercy he flushes hotly and feels his cock give an interested twitch. He shifts slightly telling his cock to be patient.

“I enjoyed everything we did,” he says plainly.

“I’m glad,” Yuuri says while leaning forward to kiss his shoulder, “what about the orgasm denial towards the end?”

Victor knows his ears turn red at the question but there’s nothing he can do to hide it, “That was good too… I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard or long before,” he says with a laugh.

Yuuri smiles into his shoulder, “Well I’m glad I could be part of it. I would ask how you felt about pet names but I think I already know.“

Victor’s head drops forward, "Am I really so obvious?”

Yuuri lets out a kind laugh, “Just a little, but I like that you’re so easy to read. It lets me know when I’m doing something right. Let’s talk about the next scene real quick. How do you feel about spanking or over-stimulation?”

Yuuri says it so casually, like he’s just discussing the weather, and although Victor is used to having sex for living there’s almost never kink negotiation. The most negotiating that goes on is what position someone likes best or whether or not they do bareback sex, which Victor does.

“I don’t have any experience with over-stimulation, but I’m willing to give it a go. I’ve been spanked during scenes before though.”

Yuuri chuckles lowly in Victor’s ear as he starts massaging his hand, “Not to dismiss your experiences, but I’m talking about more than a few slaps in the heat of the moment.”

Victor doesn’t question how Yuuri knows he hasn’t done more during a shoot, chalking it up to Yuuri knowing this is his first time with BDSM.

“Oh,” Victor says quietly, “What did you have in mind then?”

Yuuri finishes his massage and taps Victor’s shoulder to urge him to turn around, “I was thinking about spanking you until you cried, and then possibly seeing how many times I can make you cum before i fuck you.”

Victor’s breath feels trapped in his chest, causing him to choke on this next inhale before he can speak again, “Okay,” he says in a whisper.

Yuuri laughs lightly and cradles Victor’s face in his hands, “Okay? I tell you I want to spank you until you cry and you just say ‘okay.’”

Victor feels like maybe he was supposed to put up more of a fight, or at least try and negotiate something of his own. He knows he’s being rash, but in all honesty he can’t think of anything he wouldn’t let Yuuri do him right now. He’s never felt this affected by another person, let alone someone he’s practically just met.

“I trust you,” he settles on.

Victor’s never seen Yuuri look so surprised in the short time he’s known him, but he doesn’t know any other way to describe the look that flashes across his face. He was told that there were no wrong answer, and he doesn’t want to take it back. Yuuri’s been so caring with him, he can’t imagine him doing anything to break the trust that he’s so willing to give.

Yuuri slowly leans forward, giving Victor time to turn away, but Victor surges forward instead. When their lips meet Victor melts against Yuuri, opening up willingly and letting Yuuri’s tongue slip inside. Victor places a hand on Yuuri’s knee, enjoying the feeling of the sheer stockings against his palm as he slides his hand up Yuuri’s thigh.

The sound of a throat clearing causes Victor to startle out of Yuuri’s grasps, "I see you two are ready to finish this shoot,” Celestino says with a chuckle, “I just came out to check how things were going, but by the looks of it I should have came out sooner.”

Yuuri laughs as he stands and offers Victor a hand up, “We’ll be right there,” Yuuri says and waits until Celestino has left before continuing, “If you’re sure about everything I think now would be a good time to talk about safewords, do you know about the traffic light system?”

Victor nods quickly, “Yes, green for okay, red to stop, um, I don’t remember yellow,” he finishes modestly.

“You’re exactly right, yellow is to pause or discuss what’s happening, then we can choose whether or not to continue. Red is a complete stop with no going back. If at any point you want to stop say red, don’t wait for me to ask just say it, okay?” Yuuri squeezes Victor’s hand and waits for him to nod before smiling and tugging towards the bedroom.

Once they enter the bedroom it’s like a switch flips in Yuuri. The bed is large and soft with several decorative pillows, and he pushes Victor backwards onto it, following after him.

“You’ve done so well tonight my sweet boy,” Yuuri purrs, leaning down to press kisses into Victor’s stomach and up his chest. “But, you also forgot one of your only rules right after I untied you.”

Victor gives Yuuri a confused look at that. What rule did he break? All he did was run his hands through Yuuri’s hair while they kissed. Then it clicks, he didn’t have permission to touch Yuuri when he did that.

“I’m sorry,” Victor gasps out as Yuuri bites down on one of his nipples.

Yuuri soothes the sting with his tongue, before moving on to do the same to the other side. Victor feels his cock begin to stir as Yuuri trails a hand down his chest towards crotch. He feels like he should have been expecting it but he wasn’t when Yuuri skips over his cock to grab his balls and tug lightly. Victor moans and arches into Yuuri. He can’t remember a time a partner has ever gone this long without touching his cock. Even though he’s already cum once the knowledge that Yuuri plans to try and get him off several more times only makes him feel more desperate.

Yuuri nips the bud of Victor’s nipple harshly before speaking, “If tying your hands wasn’t enough, maybe you need a more physical reminder,” he says with a sharp tugs to Victor’s balls.

Victor’s vision clouds as his eyes roll back and his cock jerks and begins leaking onto his stomach. Yuuri releases his hold on Victor and shifts to sit on the side of the bed.

“Come here Vitya, let’s see if we can make this lesson stick,” Yuuri says with a pat to his knee.

Victor feels his stomach drop at the knowledge of what Yuuri plans to do. He tries not to let his nerves show on his face but he must do a poor job at concealing them, as Yuuri comments on it.

“What color are you my sweet boy?”

“Green,” Victor answers in a quiet voice. “I still want to.”

“Good,” Yuuri says with a smile, “then come lay across my lap.”

Once Victor is situated across Yuuri’s lap he feels incredibly vulnerable. He’s not sure what to expect, and when Yuuri starts by massaging one his his cheeks he jumps slightly.

“I want you to count them for me Vitya, and if you forget I’ll add another orgasm as punishment.”

The first strike across Victors ass stings but quickly fades.

“One,” Victor says confidently.

The second strike is mostly the same, and so is the third and fourth. When Yuuri’s hand connects with his ass a fifth time Victors notices a difference. It’s not that Yuuri has put more force behind this strike, but that he slaps an area he’s already touched before.

Victor’s hiss is hardly noticeable as he lets out a “five,” and shifts on Yuuri’s lap.

The sixth and seventh strike are given to the area right under his ass cheeks and they string significantly more than the others. By the time they reach the eleventh blow Victor’s ass has taken on a noticeably pink color with some areas turning red. Victor can’t hold in the moan after the twelfth and Yuuri runs a gentle hand through his hair.

“You’re doing so well, baby. I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now.”

Victor tries to hide his face when he feels the blush overtake it, but with no where to go he’s left exposed. The thirteenth strike catches him by surprise and he feels his cock harden again when he bucks against Yuuri’s thigh. He’s so caught up in the feeling of his cock rubbing against Yuuri’s stocking covered thigh that he doesn’t realize he’s forgotten to count until Yuuri does it for him.

“Thirteen, and that’s one for you. Why don’t you try to see if you can cum from just my leg while I spank you Vitya.”

If Victor thought he was blushing before it’s nothing compared to the full bodied heat he feels roll over him at Yuuri’s request. He knows he should probably feel ashamed for getting off across Yuuri’s lap but it feels too good for him to care right now.

“Fourteen,” he moans out as Yuuri squeezes his abused cheek after another strike.

By the nineteenth strike Victor’s ass is fully red and his cock is smearing precum along Yuuri’s thigh messily. He feels his throat constrict and his eyes well up with tears when Yuuri lands the twentieth smack.

Victor’s voice cracks when he tries to speak, “tw-twenty, I’m, I’m so close.”

The next two come quickly and Victor feels tears start to stream down his face as Yuuri uses his thigh to bring him closer. The final blow to Victor’s ass causes him to topple over the edge with a cry. He feels his vision white out and his limbs go heavy as he cums over Yuuri’s thigh.

Victor takes in several shuttering breaths to try and regain some sort of composer before Yuuri forces him up. Yuuri rearranges Victor till he’s sitting gingerly in his lap against the top of the bed as tear continue to fall down his face.

“You were perfect my sweet boy, I’m so proud of you,” Yuuri soothes, running his thumbs under Victor’s eyes to smooth away the tears. “You may touch me as much as you would like now.”

Victor instantly clings to Yuuri, breathing in deep lungfuls of air from his neck as he buries his face into him. Yuuri kisses Victor’s forehead and tugs lightly at his hair, running his fingers through the sweaty strands. When Victor finally feels like he’s come back to himself he looks up at Yuuri and is rewarded with a lingering kiss.

Yuuri breaks the kiss with a sly grin before saying, “Twenty-one, twenty-two, and twenty-three. That’s three more orgasms before we’re done.”

Victor feels his stomach drop, in the height of his pleasure he had completely forgotten to count, and he’d also forgotten what would happen if he didn’t. He’s already came twice today, what has he gotten himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liar and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to get this chapter out but I got distracted with an idea for a different story that I just had to get started on. Anyway, here's the newest chapter, enjoy! <3

“I can’t,” Victor cries out, “it’s too soon.”

Yuuri pulls off Victor’s cock with a slick pop, making eye contact that lights Victor up inside, “You can, and you will,” he says, before swallowing Victor down again. 

Victor thrashes his head back into the pillows as Yuuri swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. He was so desperate for Yuuri to touch him and now that he finally is he feels like he’s coming apart at the seams. He’s never been this conflicted about being turned on before. Victor throws his arm over his face to try and muffle the cries that fall from his lips. It hasn’t even been ten minutes since he came across Yuuri’s lap, and his balls are already aching with his impending orgasm.

“Please,” Victor begs, his back arching off the bed. He doesn’t know if he’s pleading for Yuuri to stop or to keep going, but at this point he doesn’t care.

Victor’s flushed pink from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest, it only gets worse when Yuuri slides two slick fingers inside him. He doesn’t remember Yuuri grabbing any lube but the easy slide assures him that at some point he did. Yuuri bobs his head to suck greedily at the tip of Victor’s cock while aiming his fingers into his prostate.

He can feel his orgasm quickly approaching and his toes curl in anticipation. He’s so over sensitive that every brush into his prostate feels like fireworks exploding beneath his skin. When Yuuri adds a third finger Victor bites down on his hand and cums into Yuuri’s waiting mouth. He feels like he’s floating when Yuuri slides off his cock and makes his way up to kiss him. The kiss is almost desperate, and Victor moans loudly at the taste of himself on Yuuri’s tongue.

“You have no idea how perfect you are,” Yuuri says brushing Victors hair out of his eyes. “I can’t wait to see you completely fall apart. Why don’t get on your knees for me, my sweet boy,” Yuuri urges with a hand to Victor’s hip.

Victor lets out a low moan as he rolls over to his hands and knees. Yuuri begins kneading his sore cheeks before leaning forward to nip at a particularly tender spot, causing Victor to moan and his legs to tremble. He doesn’t think he could get hard again so soon even if he wanted to, but the flash of pain causes Victor’s cock to ache in sympathy.

He feels Yuuri shift to grab something off the nightstand, but from this position he can’t see what it is. He doesn’t have long to wonder though, when he feels something hard and slick push at his opening. He gasps out as Yuuri slowly works the toy in and out, pushing farther in each time. It’s not as wide as Yuuri’s fingers were but it’s curved with ridges. When the toy is fully seated inside it rest against Victor’s prostate, causing sparks to shoot up his spine and explode behind his eyes.

Victor shifts to pant into the pillows, “It’s too soon,” he whines.

Yuuri chuckles darkly, “Have you ever used a prostate massager Vitya? They’re amazing,” he says giving the toy a gentle push, “just wait till I turn it on.”

Victor trembles in anticipation as his grip on the blankets turns his knuckles white. When Yuuri finally clicks the toy on, Victor feels like a fire has been lit inside him. He tries to pull away, but with the toy lodged inside it does nothing to stop the overwhelming feelings. Victor takes in gasping breaths and cries out when Yuuri starts to fuck him with the toy.

“It’s too much,” Victor cries as tear begin to fill his eyes, “please, it’s too much.”

Yuuri slows down his movements, kisses Victor’s lower back, “Tell me your color baby.”

Victor thinks for a moment as he tried to pull himself together. He’s never experienced anything like this before, it’s all encompassing and overwhelming, but he doesn’t want it to stop. “Green,” he chokes out.

“Good,” Yuuri says as he clicks the massager up a notch, causing Victor to keen into the pillows “because I’m not going to stop again until we’re done.”

Yuuri doesn’t give him any time to adjust to the new vibration before he starts vigorously fucking him with the massager. Victor moans loudly biting down on the pillows trying desperately to hold back the tears threatening to fall. He’s never been one to cry, but you wouldn’t know it from how much Yuuri has affected him today. He’s almost embarrassed at how easily Yuuri was able to reduce him into such a whining mess.

When his cock begins to inexplicably fill once again Victor can’t stop the tears. His breaths shudder out as his cock aches between his legs. Yuuri is merciless as he click the massager up once again and hold it firmly against Victors prostate. Yuuri then begins to suck deep bruises into Victor’s already sore cheeks and thighs. He bites particularly hard where Victor’s cheek and thigh meet, leaving behind deep imprints of his teeth, causing Victor to falls all the way forward and cry out into the pillows.

Victor draws in on himself trying to stop the orgasm he knows is building. He doesn’t think there’s anyway he can cum again but Yuuri isn’t giving him any other choice as he continues using the massager. With a strangled cry Victor topples over the edge, cum just barely dribbling from the tip of his cock. He feels like he’s going to combust as he waits for Yuuri to remove the toy, but all he does is turn it to the highest setting and continue to fuck him. Victor sobs into the bed, hands pulling uselessly at his hair.

“You’re doing perfect, my sweet boy,” Yuuri coos. “Just one more, I know you can do it.”

Victor thrashes his head back and forth. There’s nothing left inside him, there’s no way he can cum another time. Yuuri ignores the sounds of protest falling from Victors lips in favor of grinding the massager harder against his prostate. Victor feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin and his limbs tremble under his weight. His cock tries to rise again but Victor’s too sensitive for it harden all the way. The fact that he’s only half hard doesn’t seem to discourage Yuuri from his goal though, as he reaches around to tug at Victor’s cock.

“It’s too much,” Victor cries, “please, please, it too much.”

Yuuri doesn’t slow his movements, kissing along Victor’s back until he reaches his neck, “Just let go baby, I’ve got you.”

Victor untangle his fingers from his hair and turn his face to look at Yuuri. Other than the heat in Yuuri’s eyes and the erection Victor feels pressing into his back he seems completely unaffected. Compared to the crying, whining mess that is Victor, he almost feels offended.

Yuuri presses light kisses into his neck before speaking into his ear, “You are so beautiful when you cry Vitya, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you like this. I swear I could make you cum for hours and never tire of the way you look right now.”

If Victor wasn’t already so over heated he knows he would have blushed at Yuuri’s word. As it is, all he can do hold back a sob as his balls drawl up and he cums a final time. Victor feels like he leaves his body as his cock jerks and nothing comes out. He struggles to catch his breath as his legs give out below him.

“That was spectacular Vitya, you’re so beautiful,” Yuuri says as he slowly removes the toy from inside Victor and helps to roll him onto his back. “See I told you, you could do it. You’re so much stronger than you think.”

A small smile overtakes Victor’s face and he reaches towards Yuuri with trembling hands to draw him into a kiss. This kiss is the sweetest they’ve shared, Yuuri slowly entwines his tongue with Victor’s, nipping lightly at his bottom lip as he draws back. Victor still feels like he’s floating when Yuuri stands and pulls his hips to the edge of the bed.

“Don’t get too comfortable Vitya, we’re not done yet,” Yuuri says with a sly grin.

Victor gasps when Yuuri put his leg over his shoulder and slides two fingers inside. He’s so over-sensitive that’s he’s afraid he’ll start crying again if Yuuri touches his prostate. Luckily, Yuuri just scissors his fingers in preparation, adding more lube and then letting them slip from him. Yuuri slides his cock up and down the crack of Victors ass before lining up and pushing inside. Victor’s eyes roll back and his back arches off the bed, he’s never been so overwhelmed while bottoming before. Yuuri pushes forward until he’s completely buried inside, rocking his hips in slow circles.

Victor whines and reaches out for Yuuri, “Kiss me,” he pleads, “I need you.”

“You have me,” Yuuri assures, leaning forward to capture Victor’s lips. Victor weaves his fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair, tugging until Yuuri moans and gasps into his mouth. Finally getting a reaction out of Yuuri is more arousing than he ever thought it would be, but he knows there’s no way for him to get hard again. Yuuri picks up his speed, maneuvering Victor’s legs till he has one over each shoulder. He leans forward again to kiss Victor, bending him in half and causing his cock to hit Victor’s prostate. Victor gasps into Yuuri’s mouth, digging his nails into his back and crying out.

“I’m so close,” Yuuri moans, “I’m gonna fill you up Vitya.”

Victor moans lowly, drawing Yuuri closer and biting down on his bottom lip. With a muffled cry Yuuri cums, shooting spurt after spurt into Victor. Victor can feel Yuuri’s cock give a final jerk before he pulls out, watching his cum slowly leak out of Victor’s abused hole.

Yuuri lowers Victor’s legs back down, leaning forward to draw him into another short kiss. “You were prefect my sweet boy, I’m so proud of you.”

Victor clings to Yuuri burring his face in Yuuri’s neck, and taking a moment to soak in everything’s that’s happened.

“Cut,” Celestino calls, “that’s a wrap everyone. You two were great, you can go get cleaned up now. We’ve got it from here.”

Yuuri nods above him and helps Victor to his feet. “Come with me, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Victor follows Yuuri on unsteady feet, clinging desperately to his hand for support. When they reach the bathroom Yuuri helps him sit on the ledge of the large tub before turning the knobs and adding a sweet smelling bubble bath.

Yuuri comes to stand in front of Victor and cups his face, “How are you feeling Vitya?”

Victor clears his throat as his hands begin to tremble, “I’m cold,” he finally says. Yuuri nods and helps to lower him into the tub as it fills, it stings slightly when his ass touches the water but it fades quickly. 

“That’s normal, your body’s just coming down from all of the endorphins. The bath will help with that, and with the soreness of your backside. Let me go grab you some water and something to eat, I’ll be right back.

Victor clings to Yuuri’s arm as he starts to pull away, “Don’t go,” he pleads.

Yuuri give Victor a small smile and kisses his forehead, “I’m not leaving, I just have to grab everything off the counter.”

Victor blushes at how needy he sounded and sinks down lower into the water. He doesn’t mean to come off clingy and he’s afraid Yuuri’s going to think he’s being a baby. He’s never ended a shoot feeling so vulnerable and it’s throwing everything off. Yuuri’s back at his side quickly, offering a water bottle to his lips and Victor drinks from it greedily. When he’s drank about half of it Yuuri places it down and leans forward to turn off the faucet. He’s still in his heels and stocking and Victor wonders if he’ll take them off and join him.

“You can get in with me, if you want. You don’t have to of course, you could take a shower if you wanted,” Victor adds quickly, not wanting to force Yuuri to bathe with him he he would rather not. 

Yuuri smiles at Victor and squeezes his hand resting on the side of the tub, “I would love to join you.” 

Yuuri removes his shoes and slowly rolls his stockings off. Victor doesn’t think he’s trying to look sexy but he can’t help the warmth the floods him at the sight. How he ever though Yuuri was anything short of remarkable when they first met he’ll never know. Yuuri places a hand on his shoulder to urge him forward and slides in behind him. Victor tries to stay forward, not wanting to presume anything until Yuuri pulls him back against his chest. He shudders slightly when Yuuri runs his finger tips up and down his chest. It’s such a simple thing to bathe with another person but he feels so safe lying in Yuuri’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure self-indulgent fluff. I just want them to be happy!!! Also I just wanna say I have no real knowledge of how the porn industry works.

Victor lets his eyes drift closed as he relaxes against Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri noses behind his ear and places soft kisses to the nape of his neck. Victor can’t remember a time he’s ever stayed after a shoot for anything more than a quick shower and a handshake with his costar. Yet here he is, lounging in a warm bubble bath with Yuuri. He feels himself start to drift closer to sleep when the bathroom door opens.

“Ah, I wondered why you two were so quiet,” Celestino says, “We’re almost done packing up out there. We have the room till tomorrow morning though, so you guys are welcome to stay as long as you like. Do you need anything before everyone heads out?”

Yuuri looks to Victor, who shakes his head, “No, we should okay, thank you though.”

“No problem boys, I’ll send you a link to the final product before it goes live, good work today,” Celestino leaves with a wave and nod of his head.

It’s quiet for a few more minutes before Victor speaks up, “So… how did I do?” He trails his fingers through the top layer of bubbles, watching them part around his hand. He’s nervous to hear what Yuuri thinks. What if he made a fool of himself?

“You were perfect Victor,” Yuuri says with a kiss to his shoulder.

Victor scoffs quietly, “You don’t have to spare my feelings Yuuri, I know I was a mess.”

Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor and pulls him closer, “No, you were amazing, I promise. All of your reactions where genuine, you were absolutely beautiful. I couldn’t have asked for a better costar.”

Victor knows Yuuri is trying to be reassuring but for some reason the word costar hits him wrong. He knows this was just another shoot but something feels different. He’s never met anyone like Yuuri before, and it’s not just the amazing sex they just had.

Victor turns around, sloshing water over the side of the tub, but not caring. He needs to be able to look at Yuuri.

“So it doesn’t bother you how… emotional I got?” Victor’s says choosing his words carefully.

Yuuri cups Victor’s face gently, running his thumbs over his cheek bones, “I loved every moment of our time together Vitya, I wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

Victor feels his heart constrict at Yuuri’s words and surges forward to kiss him. He’s never met anyone who makes him feel the way Yuuri does. He doesn’t care if it all part of an act, he’s not ready for it to end.

Yuuri wasn’t expecting the kiss but he yields to Victor easily, parting his lips and letting Victor explore with his tongue. Victor grabs a handful of Yuuri’s hair and pulls him closer, moving to straddle Yuuri’s hips. It doesn’t progress past kissing but Victor’s happy nonetheless. When they finally part Yuuri presses their foreheads together and they pant into each others mouths.

“Are you ready to get out?” Yuuri asks with a smile. The waters starting to get cold and he wouldn’t mind being able to wrap Victor up in a fluffy bathrobe.

Victor frowns slightly and shake his head no. He knows what’s supposed to happen next. They get out of the bathtub, get dressed, and then part for their separate lives. He’s not ready to leave this fantasy Yuuri has created.

“Vitya?” Yuuri ask, all trace of his playful smile gone. “What’s wrong?”

Victor leans into Yuuri, squeezing his eyes tightly closed and taking deep breaths. He doesn’t know how to explain everything he’s feeling without coming across as crazy.

“Victor,” Yuuri says sternly, “look at me.” Yuuri doesn’t mean for his tone to suggest that they’re still in a scene but Victor is scaring him.

Victor pulls away from Yuuri’s chest and looks into his eyes, “What’s wrong?” Yuuri ask.

Victor’s bottom lip trembles slightly and he has to clear his throats before he can speak, “I’m not ready for this to end.”

Yuuri sags back against the tub, relieved that this is a problem he can easily solve, “It doesn’t have to end right now,” Yuuri says brushing Victor’s hair out of his eyes. “I was hoping to get you dried off and then put some lotion on your backside, and maybe order some room service if you’re okay with that.”

Victor smiles widely at Yuuri and nods his head, “Yes, to all of that.”

Yuuri urges Victor backwards off of his lap and then helps him out of the bathtub. Once they are out Yuuri wraps a fluffy towel around Victor’s shoulders and then dries himself off quickly so that he can take over for Victor. Yuuri dries Victor tenderly, taking care not to rub against the bruised skin of his ass, and lifting each leg so that Victor doesn’t have to move. Victor feels overwhelmed by the gesture, he’s never had someone pay this kind of attention to him before.

They make their way back into the bedroom to find their street clothes folded on the bed. Yuuri pulls on his boxers and sets everything else to the side.

“Can you lay down for me?” Yuuri asks. “I want to put some lotion on you now.”

Victor lays on the bed and Yuuri walks around to adjust the pillows until he’s comfortable. Yuuri starts with his ass, squirting the lotion into his palms before working it into Victor’s sore skin.

“This has aloe in it so it should help with the sting. Since it was only my hand the marks should fade in a day or so. Although-” Yuuri rubs his thumb into the mark he made when he bit Victor, where his thigh and cheek meet, “this one will probably take longer, maybe a week or so.”

Victor squirms as Yuuri presses down on the bite mark, “I don’t mind. I don’t have another shoot scheduled for two more weeks. Yakov was being overprotective and wanted to give me time to rest I guess.”

Yuuri adds more lotion and begins massaging down Victor’s thigh, “That was probably a good idea. Most people who sub for porn only do it a few times a month, it gives any marks time to heal completely. Got to keep the fantasy alive ya know?” Yuuri asks with a chuckle.

Victor hums both in agreement and pleasure when Yuuri begins working a knot out of his calf, “So if subs only work a few times a month, what about Doms? How often do you have shoots?”

“Well as a Dom I’m a lot less likely to come out of a scene with bruises or marks, so I tend to film about twice as much as the subs. But that still only works out to three or four a month.”

Yuuri picks up Victor’s foot and begins massaging his heel, working his way down. When he’s finished he kisses the arch of Victor’s foot, and then moves on to the other leg. Victor feels himself start to drift in the silence, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this comfortable with someone that he knows so little about. When Yuuri’s finished both legs he grabs a discarded towel and wipes the excess lotion off his hands.

“Do you want to get dressed before we eat?” Yuuri asks.

Victor rolls onto his side and watches Yuuri walk over to the pile of clothes on the side table, “Just my boxers will be fine. What would you like to eat?”

Yuuri walks back over to Victor and helps slides his boxer up his legs, “You don’t have to dress me,” Victor says with a laugh.

“I know, I just wanted to. How does burgers and fries sound?”

Victor almost never eats anything so unhealthy, but he feels like he’s earned it today, “That sounds great, do you want to watch a movie while we wait?”

“Sure, pick something out and I’ll go call for room service.”

Victor moves to lean back against the pillows, and pulls the blankets up over his lap. It takes him a moment to find the tv remote tucked away in the nightstand drawer. Yuuri comes back in wearing his glasses while Victor is trying to decide between an action comedy or a romantic comedy that he’s been meaning to see.

“Oh, I love that movie,” Yuuri says laying down beside Victor and gesturing to the rom com. “The ending was great. I know they’re cliché but I love romance movies.”

Victor’s heart aches at how perfect Yuuri is, of course he loves rom coms.

“We can watch it if you’d like, or we can watch the other if you’d rather watch something new,” Victor says.

Yuuri hums thoughtfully, like this is a very important decision, “We should probably watch the other one, I’m not a very pretty cryer,” Yuuri says with a laugh.

Victor’s face light up at the news, “Oh no, now we have to watch it. You saw me as a sobbing mess, it’s only fair.”

Yuuri groans and rolls over into the pillows, “That was different, you were beautiful, in the throes of passion, I’ll just look like a kid who scraped his knee.”

Victor laughs and starts the movie anyway. It’s only fifteen minutes later that there’s a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of their food. Victor pauses the movie and Yuuri grabs a robe to go answer the door. He comes back a minute later with a large tray and two dome covered plates. He passes Victor the tray and takes his plate as he sits down. They eat in comfortable silence, setting their dishes to the side when they’re finished. 

Half way through the film the protagonist thinks the love of their life has just died in a terrible accident and Victor looks over to see Yuuri sniffling.

Victor knocks his shoulder into Yuuri’s, “You’ve seen this before, how can you be upset when you know the outcome?” He ask with a laugh.

Yuuri wipes at his face with the back of his hand and pouts at Victor, “It’s still a sad moment, they think they’re never going to see them again. I can’t imagine loving someone that much and then losing them.”

“I guess you’re right,” Victor says turning back to the film. He’s never loved someone he’s been afraid to lose before. Maybe that says more about him than the people he’s been with.

When the movie finally ends Victor has to wipe a stray tear from his eye, but Yuuri had full out cried for the last three minutes.

Victor chuckles, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, “I like seeing you like this, it makes you seem more human.”

Yuuri laughs pushing Victor off of him, “Of course I’m human, how could you think I wasn’t?”

Victor tilts his head to the side while he thinks of how to word his reply, “I don’t know, I guess after everything I was a little intimidated by you.”

Yuuri scoffs, “You’re Victor Nikiforov, how could you be intimidated by me?”

“Have you seen you in a scene?” Victor laughs.

Yuuri blushes slightly and shrugs, “I guess I don’t think of myself as how I am during a scene. I’m just me, and occasionally I whip people, but that’s not all that I am.”

Victor laughs, Yuuri’s right, it’s wrong to think of him only in terms of the scene, especially given how their first meeting went. It’s almost jarring for Victor to think of Yuuri as the blushing man he bumped into outside or Yakov’s office, but he is. There’s so much more to Yuuri than Victor first thought and he want to learn everything. 

“Yuuri, could I see you again? Outside of filming I mean.” 

Victor’s nervous as he waits for Yuuri to reply. What if he’s pushing things, what if Yuuri doesn’t go out with people he works with? What if Yuuri isn’t even feeling this connection Victor thinks there is. He doesn’t have to wait in anguish long before Yuuri replies. 

“I would love to see you again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! This chapter and me really had some issues. I never planned for it to take me so long to get done. I swear I'll try and do better. In all honesty it only took me so long because I kept changing where I wanted them to have their first date. I swear I changed my mind half a dozen times lol.

“How do I look?” Yuuri asks with a twirl. He’s tried on four different pairs of jeans and more shirts than he can count. He hasn’t been on a real date in forever. What if he’s gotten terrible at it? What if Victor gets to know him outside of work and never wants to see him again? His thoughts are starting to spiral and he’s glad he’s not alone right now. 

“You look great!” Phichit says, “Blue is definitely your color. Now come here and let me do your hair.”

Yuuri lets out a groan, “Phichit we’re going to the pier not a night club. We don’t have to do my hair.”

Phichit pouts but sits back down on Yuuri’s bed. Yuuri’s been surprisingly calm today for how panicked he was all week leading up to this date. When he had first got home from the shoot he had threw himself down on the couch, and screamed into the throw pillows for a good twenty minutes before Phichit got anything out of him. Yuuri then spent the whole next day scouring their apartment trying to hide any evidence of his obsession over Victor’s work. It’s now all safely tucked into a suitcase in the back of his closest.

“So, whose idea was the pier?”

Yuuri blushes as he pulls on his shoes, “Mine, I thought it would be less pressure than going out to dinner.”

“I think it was a great idea,” Phichit says sincerely, “plus once it gets dark you can go on the Ferris wheel!”

Yuuri looks in the mirror one last time and adjusts his glasses, “I don’t know about that, you know how I get with heights. We might be better off just playing all the games and eating junk food.”

“That’s right,” Phichit laughs. “How could I forget that time you almost passed out when we went rock wall climbing.”

Yuuri frowns, “Hey, I made it almost all the way to the top.”

Phichit lays back on the bed and continues to laugh, “No you didn’t, you were barley ten feet off the ground,” he says wiping his eyes of stray tears.

“Shut up,” Yuuri pouts making his way to the door.

“Wait, wait,” Phichit calls, jumping up from the bed to chase after Yuuri. “In all seriousness, I’m sure tonight’s going to go great. You practically had your first date the day of the shoot right? So there’s no pressure.”

“You’re right. I’m just scared he’s not going to like me as just me, without the connection of a scene.”

Phichit gives Yuuri a flabbergasted look, “Yuuri, he already likes you for you or else he wouldn’t have asked you out.”

“I guess,” Yuuri nods, “it’s just… after everything I went through with Ivan-”

“That’s not going to happen again Yuuri. Ivan was a jerk who wasn’t honest about what he wanted. Victor asked you out, you know he’s interested. Just use tonight as a way to feel things out. Make sure you’re on the same page.”

Yuuri pulls Phichit close and Phichit holds him back. They stay that way for several minutes with Yuuri taking deep breaths and Phichit rubbing soothing circles on his back. It’s only when Yuuri’s phone sounds with an alert that they break apart.

“He’s here,” Yuuri says looking down at his phone with a smile.

“Well don’t make him wait, get down there.”

Yuuri smiles and grabs his jacket from the back of the couch.

“I’ll see you later,” Yuuri says, making his way to the apartment door.

“Don’t hurry back,” Phichit calls with a laugh.

 

The pier is busier than Yuuri was expecting, with people crowded around different booths and waiting in lines for food and rides. Yuuri has a moment of panic thinking maybe he should have suggested a more romantic location before Victor intertwines his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri look!” Victor says excitedly, pointing to a booth with several bottles and rings. “They have giant poodles, let’s try and win one!”

Yuuri can’t help smiling at the joy that has overtaken Victor’s face, “What are we going to do with it if we win? We won’t be able to go on any rides with it.”

Victor pouts and turns pleading eyes onto Yuuri, “Please, let’s try. I’ll carry it back to the car if we win.”

Something about Victor saying please causes warmth to pool in Yuuri’s stomach, and he finds himself nodding. The game is simple enough, you toss the rings onto the bottles, and if you get five you win a prize. However, Yuuri and Victor quickly find out just how difficult the simple premise can be. Victor is pulling a second twenty out of his wallet when Yuuri reaches up to stop him.

“Wait, let not go crazy yet,” Yuuri says with a smile, stroking his thumbs along the tops of Victor’s hands. “We still have the rest of the pier to get through. We can always stop here again before we leave.”

Victor sticks out his bottom lip in a pout and Yuuri unconsciously tightens his grip on Victors hands. Does he even realize how beautiful he is, Yuuri wonders. Victor concedes, putting his money away, and linking his fingers with Yuuri’s again.

“What should we do next then?”

Yuuri looks around quickly, “Cotton candy?”

Victor’s face lights up and he nods pulling Yuuri in the direction of the cart. Yuuri ends up with an average an portion of blue raspberry cotton candy, but Victor walks away with some sort of pink monstrosity twice the size of his head.

“How can you possibly eat all that?” Yuuri says with a laugh.

“Like this,” Victor says taking a large bite out of his treat.

They walk along the pier hand in hand eating their snacks. The sun is starting to set and many of the booths have turned on their neon lights, casting the area in a glow of different colors. They walk past a game with a wall of balloons and people throwing darts.

“I used to be really good at this when I was a kid,” Yuuri says coming to a stop. “We used to have this festival every year, and Mari, that’s my older sister, she would take me while our parents worked. She taught me how to aim just right, and we would come home with arms full of prizes.”

Yuuri looks longingly at the people playing the game, and Victor can’t help but think he’s sad about something.

“When was the last time you saw them, your family I mean.”

Yuuri’s eyes look misty and he clears his throat before answering, “It’ll be four years next month. I didn’t mean to stay away so long, but life got busy, and then with what I do for a living. I guess I was scared they would find out and react poorly.”

Victor tighten his hold on Yuuri’s hand. He’s never had to worry about his family since they haven’t been a part of his life since he was young. Victor tugs Yuuri towards the booth with a smile, trying to reset the mood.

“Let’s play, you said you used to be good, so lets see if you still are.”

Yuuri hands the woman running the booth money and then gives Victor half the darts. Five minutes later Victor hasn’t popped a single balloon, but Yuuri’s on a roll aiming for his sixth one.

“You can do it Yuuri!” Victor cheers.

“Victor stop yelling,” Yuuri laughs, “ you’ll make me miss.”

Victor covers his mouth with his hands and bounces on the balls of his feet as he wait for Yuuri to throw the dart. When the balloon pops Victor lets out a cheer and wraps his arms around Yuuri tightly.

“You really are great at this! Let’s play again, win me something big!” Victor begs.

Yuuri laughs pointing to a prize and thanking the attendant when she hands it over.

“Here,” Yuuri says with a shy smile. “I know it’s not as big as the first one we saw but it should still be a good friend for Makka.”

Victor’s face lights up as Yuuri hands him a medium sized stuffed poodle. He excitedly takes the offered toy and hugs Yuuri.

“You remembered her name, Yuuri! Thank you.”

Yuuri’s face turns red, and he hopes that Victor had actually mentioned the dogs name at some point, and it wasn’t just something he already knew from all of his research. He makes a mental note not to bring up anything from Victor life until he’s sure Victor has already mentioned it. He doesn’t have much time to worry though before Victor is dragging him towards the end of the pier.

“Yuuri look,” Victor says pointing to the Ferris wheel, which has turned on all its lights now that the sun has set. “We have to go on it, it’s so beautiful, and we’ll be able to look across the water.”

Victor doesn’t notice in his excitement that Yuuri’s face has paled, and he’s not following as quickly as he was before. Victor buys the tickets and tugs Yuuri to wait in line.

“I always loved Ferris wheels when I was little. There was one a few miles from where I grew up, but a rarely got to go on it. Driving past it in the night always made me so happy though. The way they light up always seemed so magical. We didn’t have lot of money, but every year for my birthday my mama would take me.”

Victor looks so happy staring up at the Ferris wheel, and the lights shining down on his face make him appear younger than he is. Yuuri doesn’t think there’s anyway he can back out of going, especially given what Victor’s just told him. Yuuri braces himself for the height and just keeps repeating that everything going to be okay in his head.

They’re one of the first people in line which means they’ll be on the Ferris wheel the whole time it’s being loaded with people. Victor steps into the little bucket first and Yuuri pauses long enough that Victor takes notice.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

“Ye- yeah,” Yuuri stutters, plastering on a fake smile and sitting down next to Victor. “I’m fine, sorry, I was just distracted.”

Victor nods and takes Yuuri’s hand, “It’s okay.”

As the ride begins its ascent Yuuri’s grip on the bar in front of him turns his knuckles white. He’s trying desperately to cling to the bar and not smash Victor’s fingers laced with his other hand. He must be squeezing Victor’s hand anyway though because Victor lets out a quiet hiss of pain.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, look at me,” Victor pleads. He’s never seen someone look so scared while on a Ferris wheel, but Yuuri’s skin is flushed white and he’s starting to hyperventilate.

Yuuri pries his eyes open, not even realizing he had closed them. When he looks into Victor’s eyes he’s practically shaking in fear. Victor cups Yuuri’s face with his free hand, smashing the stuffed poodle between them to keep it from falling.

“You’re afraid of heights. Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor chuckles. “I would have understood.”

Yuuri feels tears begin to sting his eyes and shakes his head, “I’m sorry,” he chokes out, “I could see how much you wanted to ride and I didn’t want to let you down.”

Victor laughs and pulls Yuuri into him tightly, “You didn’t have to do this for me. Close your eyes, I’ll tell you when we reach the ground.”

Yuuri clings to the back of Victor’s shirt, burying his face in his neck. A few minutes later Victor calls to get the ride operators attention. When they reach the bottom Victor gently taps Yuuri on the side causing him to jump.

“Were at the bottom now, we can get out.”

Yuuri detangles himself from Victor slowly and steps out of the ride. He’s can’t remember a time he’s ever embarrassed himself so much on a date, and to have it be with Victor only adds to the humiliation.

“You can take me home now,” Yuuri says quietly. “I’m sorry I ruined the night.”

Victor’s face falls and his heart gives an ache in his chest, “You didn’t ruin anything Yuuri. And I don’t want to take you home, unless you’re ready to leave.”

Yuuri’s bottom lip trembles and he shakes his head no, “I just- I didn’t mean to freak out, I’m sorry.”

Victor holds his stuffed poodle in one arm and uses the other to pull Yuuri to him, “Stop apologizing, just don’t push yourself into something just for me next time.”

“Okay,” Yuuri says holding Victor back. “So heights are a no for me.”

Victor pulls away to run his fingers though Yuuri’s fringe, bushing his hair away from his face, “Why don’t we go get something drink, and maybe some food that’s not pure sugar.”

Yuuri gives Victor a small smile and nods. They wander about the pier, and debate different food trucks until they come to one serving several types of tacos. Victor chooses chicken while Yuuri decides on two different types of fish tacos. They take their meals and find a bench along the path leading to the shore.

"It's really pretty here at night," Yuuri says looking across the water. "I've only ever been to the pier in the daylight."

It's dark where they're sitting, but the lights from the attractions above them and moon shining down cast everything in a soft glow. The waters edge shimmers in a multicolored rainbow as the Ferris wheel's lights swirl and change. Even with his melt down Yuuri thinks this might be his most successful date yet. When he turns to look at Victor he finds he's already staring at him.

"What?" Yuuri asks wiping at his face, "Did I get food on myself?"

Victor lets a small laugh and shakes his head, "No, I just like looking at you. You're unlike anyone I've ever met before. Sometimes I find myself wondering if there might be two of you."

Yuuri's ears heat and he has to swallow before he can answer, "Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just how different you are outside of shooting a scene.”

“Bad different?” Yuuri asks, remembering his melt down not too long ago now.

“No, not at all. It’s almost a relief, I don’t think I could handle you always being so... domineering,” Victor says with a laugh. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it, because I very much did. I’m greatly looking forward to our next shoot, but I also like this side of you.”

Victor takes Yuuri’s hand bringing it to his lips to brush a soft kiss along the back. Yuuri feels his heart give a hard pump, and he has to remind himself to breathe as he locks eyes with Victor. He knows this feeling is more than the infatuation he felt for Victor before he got to know him, and he’s scared he might be falling faster than than is safe. He doesn’t want a repeat of everything that went wrong in his last relationship, but looking into Victor’s eyes right now he can’t help thinking, maybe fast is okay. 

“It’s getting late now,” Victor says looking out at the water. “Should we head back now?”

“We could always go skinny dipping,” Yuuri jokes, watching Victor watch the water. 

“Okay,” Victor says with a shrug, standing to pull his shirt over his head.

“Are you crazy? Victor, anyone could walk by, and the water will be freezing.”

“Then we better be quick about it,” Victor says with a grin, toeing his shoes off. “Come on Yuuri, last one to the water has to pay for the next date.”

The next date. Victor wants to see him again. Yuuri’s face aches from how hard he smiles and he stands to start undressing. Thankfully Victor isn’t as crazy as he seems because he leaves his underwear on as he races to the shore. Yuuri trips trying to pulls his jeans down and follow after Victor, but rights himself before he falls. He crashes into water shortly after Victor, shrieking at the temperature. 

“It’s so cold! Victor, we’re going to catch pneumonia.”

“Here I’ll help warm you up,” Victor says pulling Yuuri deeper into the water and against him. 

Yuuri’s teeth chatter but he can’t help the warmth that floods him at being so close to Victor. They’ve held hands all evening, but it hasn’t progressed any further. Yuuri can’t help the way his eyes are drawn to Victors lips. His breath catches when Victor tilts his head to rub their noses together.

“Can I kiss you?” Yuuri asks in a whisper.

“You’ve kissed me before,” Victor laughs. “You don’t have to ask.”

“Not like this, not without the context of a scene surrounding it. If I kiss you now it will be our first kiss. The first one that is just for us.”

Victor’s face looks serious and his fingers tighten their grip around Yuuri’s biceps before he nods.

“Kiss me,” Victor says in a hushed tone, his breath mingling with Yuuri’s.

Yuuri surges forward sealing their lips together, and tangling his fingers in Victors hair. The kiss is warm and Victor opens up quickly, allowing Yuuri to control the kiss. Yuuri steals the breath from Victors lungs as their tongues intermingle. Only pulling back slightly to nip at Victors bottom lip, and end the kiss with a light brush of their lips once again. 

Victor feels himself start to shake, and he doesn’t know if it’s from the kiss or how cold the water is. Either way Yuuri leads them back to shore with his hand tangled in Victors. They quickly realize the flaw in their spontaneous dip when they reach their clothes and have nothing to dry with. 

“I’m sorry baby Makka,” Victor says mournfully, as he uses the stuffed poodle to sop up the worst of the water clinging to his legs. Yuuri uses his jacket as a towel, trying to dry off enough that his shirt wont cling to him.

"What should we do about our pants?” Yuuri asks, gesturing to their wet underwear. 

“Run back to the car and hope no one sees us?”

“I’ll race you there,” Yuuri says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

“How’s it going Yuuri? Do you need anything else before we finish setting up?” Celestino asks.

Yuuri looks up from the silk ropes he’s unwinding and shakes his head, “I’m almost done here, I just need to check in with Victor and then we’ll be good to go.”

“Alright, just let me know when you’re ready, and we’ll get this show started.”

Yuuri takes the lengths of rope he had been tying into a harness and places them on the bed.

He’s been planning this scene for almost a week now, checking in with Victor whenever he came up with a new idea. It almost doesn’t feel real, not only does he get to do this with Victor, but he also get to date him when they’re done. They haven’t discussed the specifics of their relationship yet, but Yuuri’s hoping after today they can make it official. They’ve been on three dates total now, but they haven’t progressed past kissing and some light groping outside of their first time together. Yuuri’s nervous that Victor will alway want this type of sex from him, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to provide it. He loves being a Dom, but when it also became his job it took some of joy out of it. Not to mention everything that went wrong in his last relationship when everyone wasn’t honest about what they wanted.

When he’s prepared as much rope work as he can without actually putting it on Victor he goes to find the man. Victor is sitting in a robe talking with Mila as she finishes styling his hair. He doesn’t notice Yuuri’s approach, and when Mila starts packing up Yuuri takes advantage to swoop in and quickly kiss him on the cheek.

“Yuuri! I was wondering where you were.”

“I was just setting up, and then I wanted to check in with you before we get started.”

Victor shift in his chair to give Yuuri his full attention, “I’m alright, we already went over the scene.”

Yuuri kneels beside Victor chair and takes his hand to brings it to his lips for a soft kiss, “I know, I just wanted to do another run though to get in the right mindset, and to make sure you’re still comfortable with everything.”

Victor can’t help blushing at Yuuri’s concern and nods his head eagerly. They haven’t even started filming yet, but Yuuri’s demeanor has already started to change.

“Okay, so you obviously know about the location change this time around,” Yuuri says, gesturing to the room around them.

They chose a more tradition BDSM style room this time. The walls are a deep red and the hardwood floors are covered with several large soft rugs. Yuuri didn’t want to overwhelm Victor, so he had some of the more ‘adventurous’ equipment removed, leaving only the large four post bed, the Saint Andrews cross, and the dresser filled with different toys.

“The rules are also different this time, you are allowed to talk as much as you would like, and touch within reason, but you must address me by my title. Do you remember what it is?”

Victor has to swallow before he can answer, of course he remembers the name Yuuri wants him to call him. The names been in the forefront of one of his recurring fantasies since Yuuri brought it up last week. “Yes,” he says quietly.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, and Victor feels his face heat with color. This will be the first time Victor will be saying Yuuri’s requested title out loud, and if he’s being honest he’s actually quite nervous.

“Yes Sir,” Victor says, and his skin prickles with heat. He knows logically that this is all for show, but the heat in Yuuri’s eyes causes warmth pool low in his stomach regardless.

“Good boy,” Yuuri says, as he cups Victor’s cheek. “I know you’ll be wonderful at this. You’re already so eager to please, so just be yourself, and remember you’re supposed to be my pet, so that means doing as I say.”

Victor nods his head and takes to deep breath to clear his mind of the dizzying feelings threatening to overtake him.

“What am I wearing? Celestino didn’t tell me where my clothes were.”

Yuuri grins wickedly and learns forward to whisper in Victor’s ear, “Nothing,” he purrs, “I want to see you naked, desperate, and kneeling on the floor waiting for me.”

Victor’s breath hitches, and he feels his cock start the thicken in his robe at Yuuri’s words. It’s been a long time since he’s been brought to hardness by something so simple, but with the way Yuuri’s looking at him he knows it wont be long. Yuuri doesn’t miss his reaction and runs his hand up Victor’s knee and under his robe. He squeezes hard at the top of Victor’s thigh, causing the man to let out a small whine.

“Yuuuuuri, we haven’t started yet. Don’t tease me,” Victor pouts.

Yuuri leans forward to steal a kiss from Victor’s pouty lips and then stands back up.

“Okay Vitya, why don’t you go wait for me. I need to go change, and I want you kneeling on the floor in front of the bed when I get back.”

Victor sticks his bottom lip out in a pout and crosses his arms, “I don’t want to wait on the floor. It will be cold.”

Yuuri chuckles and moves to pull Victor to his feet, “Be good Vitya, and they’ll be a reward in it for you.”

Victor’s face perks up at the mention of a reward and he nods his head, “Okay, what will I get?”

Yuuri hums thoughtfully before answering, “What would you like, my sweet boy?”

“I want to eat you out,” Victor says quickly, giving Yuuri a wide grin. “Your ass is amazing. I’ve wanted to get my mouth on it since the moment I met you.

"Oh,” Yuuri replies quietly, his gaze shifting to the floor.

Victor’s face falls and he tries quickly to back track. “Unless you’re uncomfortable with that, then I’ll think of something else, really I won’t mind.”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just, I don’t normally bottom during a scene. Celestino and I agreed that it helped to keep some of the fantasy, and by this point is sort of something my fan have come to expect, but if it’s just rimming I think it will be okay.”

“Yuuri, really it’s okay. You don’t have to change the way you work for me.”

“Don’t be silly Vitya, I couldn’t possibly pass up an opportunity to have your mouth on me.”

Victor smiles and Yuuri cups his face in his hands to pull him in for a kiss. It starts slow, just a press of their lips together, and then it melts into more as Victor parts his lips for Yuuri. Their tongues meet and Victor moans when Yuuri nips at his bottom lip before pulling away.

“Now, go be a good boy and wait for me. We’ll start as soon as I’m back”

Victor follows the order much easier this time, leaving his robe behind, and making his way to the foot of the bed. The rug is plush and soft beneath his feet and he spends a moment wiggling his toes in it before he sits. Yuuri told him to kneel, so he sits back on his feet and looks to the door Yuuri entered to change. He can’t decide what to do with his hands so he alternates having one on his lap and the other running through the soft material of the rug.

He’s been waiting for almost ten minutes and he’s beginning to get impatient when his knees start to hurt. He keeps shifting, trying to alleviate some of the pressure from sitting still for so long, but nothing seems to help. He tries slouching back but that put too much pressure on his ankles, and leaning forward puts all his weight on his knees. He finally sits up straight, and has to place both hands in his lap to hold the position.

Another several minutes pass and he can’t help sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, Yuuri must be teasing him again, because that’s the only reason he would take so long to change. Victor wants to look around for a clock to check the time, but he doesn’t want any of the crew to realize just how impatient he’s getting. His shoulders sag after another few minutes and he’s about to give up and go find Yuuri when the door opens.

The smile Yuuri gives him when he enters more than makes up for the wait, causing Victor’s heart to race, and he can’t help smiling back.

“Hi baby, have you been being good for me?” Yuuri asks, his voice sweet and kind.

Victor nods his head and sweeps his eyes over Yuuri, taking in every detail of his appearance. His outfit is the complete opposite of what he was wearing the first time they were together, and Victor’s mouth goes dry at the sight. He’s in an all black business suit with a crisp white button up underneath. There isn’t any lace to be found this time around, and instead of heels Yuuri’s wearing a pair of shiny black dress shoes. His hair is styled back away from his face, and Victor wants badly to run his hands through it. He’s spending so much time looking over Yuuri’s outfit that he does even notice the small box with a large bow in his hands until he moves to sit it on the dresser by the door.

“Is that for me?” Victor asks excitedly.

Yuuri lets out a small laugh, ignoring Victor’s question, and starts unbuttoning his suit jacket slowly before taking it off and placing it next to the box on the dresser. Next, he unbuttons the cuffs of his sleeves and rolls them up his forearms. Once he’s finishes with both sleeves he unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt and moves to stand in front of Victor.

“There, that’s better,” Yuuri says, as he reaches a hand out to brush through Victor’s hair.

Kneeling on the floor and staring up at Yuuri looming above causes Victor’s breath to catch. Yuuri looks so beautiful right now, and he’s so very glad he stayed kneeling long enough to see this.

“And yes, the present is for you, but I don’t know if you deserve it, you haven’t even said hello to me yet. Where are your manners Vitya?”

Victor’s mouth goes dry and tries to swallow before answering, “I’m sorry, you looked so beautiful when you walked in that I forgot.”

Yuuri grips Victor’s chin with his thumb and forefinger harshly, but his voice is still kind when he speaks “I know you know my name Vitya, so either use it when you speak to me or don’t speak at all, because flattery will only get you so far.”

Victor feels his ears heat as they turn red and he tries to nod his head still held in Yuuri’s grip, “I’m sorry Sir.”

Yuuri smiles and releases his hold on Victor’s chin to cup his cheek, “That’s my good boy. Do you want to open your gift now or later?”

Victor’s mind tries to piece together what could be in the box and if he should wait, but he doesn’t have the slightest idea. Yuuri never told him he would be getting a gift, and he can only assume it has to be some sort of toy, in which case Victor definitely wants it now.

“Now please, Sir.”

“Okay my sweet boy, stay right there and I’ll go get it.”

Yuuri returns quickly and places the box in Victor’s hands, it’s square but only about two inches high with a large bow on top. Yuuri looks nervous as Victor removes the bow and slowly lifts the lid off. He’s expecting some sort of sex toy or maybe the ropes they had discussed a few days earlier. What he’s not expecting is a beautiful gold and silver [collar](https://www.etsy.com/listing/264607062/submissive-day-locking-bdsm-collar-soft?ref=hp_rv). His breath stops at the sight, and he feels himself swell with emotion. He may be fairly new to BDSM but he knows a collar is a big deal. It’s mainly silver, with gold trim around the top and bottom, and then more gold wrapped around at various points. Engraved in the silver is a swirling patten, broken up by small flowers. Victor runs a finger along the design until he reaches the front where it’s held closed by a gold heart shaped padlock.

“This is beautiful and so detailed. It had to of cost a fortune,” Victor says with wonder in his voice.

Yuuri grins and lifts the collar out of the box, “So you like it then?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” Yuuri says with what sounds like a a relieved sigh, “it took me ages to find the perfect one, and don’t worry about the price, you’re more than worth it.”

Yuuri slips a small gold key out of his pocket and unlocks the front of the collar before gesturing for Victor to lift his chin. The metal is cool against Victor’s skin, and his breath catches at Yuuri clicks the lock into place. He wasn’t expecting this at all, and to have it be something that looks so extravagant, it’s almost overwhelming.

“Tell me your color baby,” Yuuri says as he runs a hand through Victor’s hair.

“Green, Sir. I’m just surprised is all, I didn’t expect this,” Victor says, bringing a hand up to touch the collar wrapped around his neck.

“I know how much you love surprises, so I though I would keep it a secret.”

Victor’s stomach feels like it’s been filled with butterflies, and he tilts his face up in a silent demand for a kiss that Yuuri quickly gives.

“This was a great surprise, thank you Sir,” Victor whispers against Yuuri’s lips, as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I can’t wait for whatever comes next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to not break this chapter up, but I decided to give you guys the chance to give suggestions for what you would like to see when it comes to smut. So suggest away, I can't promise that it will get written, but I'm open to pretty much anything! You can comment here or come yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com).


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri helps Victor to his feet, and he gasps at finally taking the pressure off of his folded legs. He had forgotten all about his discomfort when Yuuri walked in and placed the collar around his neck, so caught up in the experience.

The collar was slightly heavier than he was expecting, but something about the weight is immensely comforting as the lock rests in the hollow of his throat.

“You look so beautiful in your collar Vitya,” Yuuri says as he trails the back of his hand down from the collar to the middle of Victor’s chest. “I want to wrap you up like the gift that you are.”

Victor blushes clear down his chest, and can only nod his head as Yuuri leads him to the large X in the corner of the room. He knows Yuuri mentioned the name of the device at some point, but he can’t summon it now. The wood of the cross is polished to a shine, and it’s smooth when Victor trails a hand across it. Yuuri takes Victor’s hands and guides him to face the cross. He then moves Victor’s hands to the top two points, kissing each one before curling Victor’s hands around the grips. Victor's face is left looking straight ahead at the wall, and the intersection of the cross meets at his chest.

“Spread your legs baby. I’m not going to tie you to the cross unless you can’t keep still, so it will be up to you to hold the position. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Sir,” Victor says confidently, moving each foot to the to the ends of the cross. The new position leaves him feeling more exposed, and he shudders, some of his confidence flagging as Yuuri trails a hand down his back, stopping just before his ass.

“That’s my good boy,” Yuuri says with an obvious smile, and it fills Victor with warmth.

“I got these special, just for you,” Yuuri says, walking around the cross to stand in front of Victor. He holds up sever lengths of silk rope in gold and silver. Victor’s heart speeds up at the sight and his mouth goes dry.

“My collar,” Victor says quietly.

“I got them to match. You should always be draped in silver and gold, you deserve to be worshiped.”

Victor grip on the handles of the cross tightens and feels his heart swell with emotions that he’s not able to name.

“Kiss me,” he pleads.

Yuuri reaches up, taking ahold of the heart shaped lock on Victor’s collar, and uses it to pull him forward against the cross. He then leans forward to kiss Victor, stopping just a hairs breadth before their lips meet.

“Manners, Vitya.”

“Please, Sir,” Victor whines, trying to lean forward to capture Yuuri’s lips.

“So needy,” Yuuri says with a smirk, before sealing their lips together.

Yuuri parts his lips first, swiping his tongue along Victor’s bottom lip, and demanding entrance. Victor moans, yielding to Yuuri insistent tongue, and granting Yuuri entrance. Yuuri’s kiss is all encompassing, and Victor feels dizzy when they break apart.

“For now, we’re just going to use this one,” Yuuri says holding up a short length of gold silk.

Yuuri brings the fabric up to Victor’s face, and Victor tilts his face down when he realizes what Yuuri’s going to do. Yuuri ties the the fabric around his eye securely, placing a small kiss to his cheek when he’s finished.

Victor listens as Yuuri walks back around him, stopping at his back. He can feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, and he can’t help clinching his mussels in anticipation.

He feels like he’s been waiting for ages when something finally touches him on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He was expecting Yuuri’s hand, or maybe even his mouth, but whatever he’s being touched with is much lighter and tickles when Yuuri trails it down his side. It feels familiar in a strange way, and the only thing that comes to his mind is a feather of some sort. He’s so absorbed in trying to decipher what the item is that when it tickles the area just under his arm he lets go of the handle and brings his arm down to block it.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly, moving his hand back the grip.

Yuuri clicks his tongue, and Victor feels himself flush with embarrassment. He’s barely been standing five minutes and he’s already moved. He retightens his grips and holds himself taunt as Yuuri begins to trail the feather down his spine. He feels like he’s doing pretty well, that is until Yuuri brushes the feather along the inside of the opposite arm and he jerks away once again.

He curses himself silently, and hopes that maybe since he didn’t drop his hold this time, it won’t count. He gets his answer quickly when he feels Yuuri begin to tie his wrist to the cross before moving to to the same to the opposite side.

“I’m sorry,” Victor says once again, this time with more disappointment in his voice. He really thought he could do this, it was such a simple request.

Yuuri shushes him and places a gentle kiss behind his ear. “They’re just a reminder Vitya. Don’t think so much, just take a deep breath and relax. You’re doing so well baby.”

Victor shudders and nods his head as Yuuri continues kissing down his neck, skipping over his collar to nip lightly at his shoulders. Yuuri trails his fingers down Victor’s sides, griping harshly when he reaches the other mans hips. Victor moans when Yuuri grinds forward, and his clothed erection presses into his ass. He tries to stay as still as possible while still grinding his ass into Yuuri, and lets out a loud moan when Yuuri bites down on his shoulder.

“Stay still Vitya,” Yuuri says more sternly than before.

Yuuri releases his hold on Victor’s hips, moving to knell behind him and spreading his cheeks open. Victor gasps at the sudden change and braces himself for Yuuri’s mouth but it never comes.

“Sir,” Victor whines loudly, when Yuuri blows across his hole.

Yuuri chuckles darkly, leaning forward to nip at Victor’s cheek before finally licking across his opening. Victor’s legs tremble, and he locks his knees to keep from moving. Yuuri licks wide strips across his hole, nipping lightly at the rim and causing more moans to fall from Victor’s lips.

“Fuck, please fuck me Sir,” Victor begs, rocking his hips back into Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri pulls back from where his tongue was buried in Victor and trails a finger around his rim. “Be patient Vitya, if you can’t I’ll tie your legs down too and leave you until I feel you’ve learned your lesson.”

Victor whines and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to stop, and he definitely doesn’t want Yuuri to stop touching him.

“No, no, I’ll be good,” Victor pleads.

“You are good baby. Now stay still.”

Yuuri dives back in, this time adding a finger along with his tongue. Victor throws his head back moaning loudly and trying desperately not move as his cock throbs between his spread legs. He knows his hips are rocking in smalls circles, and his cock begins to leak as Yuuri adds a second finger. The stretch is tight without being able to move his legs, and he whines high and desperate when Yuuri brushes against his prostate.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum,” Victor cries out, tightening his eyes closed despite already being blindfolded.

“Not yet,” Yuuri says sternly. “You’ll cum when I tell you you can, and now is not the time.”

“I can’t wait,” Victor begs, thrashing his head from side to side as Yuuri adds a third finger.

“If you want me to fuck you at all tonight you’ll wait.”

Victor rocks onto his tiptoes, trying to prevent Yuuri from pressing on his prostate, and crying out when Yuuri uses his free hand to pull him back down by his hip.

“Just a little more Vitya, you can do this.” Yuuri says, before using his tongue to lick around and between his fingers. He spreads his fingers, stretching Victor even more and Victor cries out with every brushes against his prostate. After a little more stretching Yuuri works his pinky into Victor, and Victor’s eyes roll back behind his blindfold. His abs tense in anticipation of his impending orgasm, and his grip on the handles turns his knuckles white. Just as Victor feels he’s about to burst Yuuri’s free hand encircles his cock. It’s warms and slick and Victor tried to buck into it, but Yuuri doesn’t hold tight enough or longer enough for him to find release. Once his cock is completely slick Yuuri’s hand vanishes and returns a moment later to slide something hard down his cock to the base. The ring puts too much pressure, and Victor feels as his orgasm is stifled.

“Oh God, please, please, please,” Victor begs, his tone getting higher with each plea.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Yuuri soothes, placing gentle kisses to Victor’s hip as his fingers continue to work him open. “You look so beautiful right now Vitya, so desperate for me. I want to keep you like this forever, hard and crying out for me. Do you think you’ll cry for me baby?”

Victor feels wild, his emotions bouncing all over the place. He wants so fiercely to cum, but with the ring in place he can’t, and every brush against his prostate feels likes a fire is being lit inside him.

“Please, please,” Victor moans.

“Not yet baby, what’s your color?”

“I- it’s still green. I just need to cum,” Victor cries.

“I want to fuck you first, and then plug you with my cum still inside you. Can I do that Vitya?”

“Yes Sir, please fuck me, anything as long as I can cum,” Victor begs, thrusting his hips back onto Yuuri’s hand. He’s given up trying to stay still, too desperate to find release, but Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind as continues to finger him open.

When Yuuri’s hand finally slips from him he whines at the sensation. He felt so full with all of Yuuri’s fingers inside him and the sudden loss is startling. He doesn’t have to time to dwell on it though as Yuuri plasters himself to his back. Yuuri’s still completely clothed with just his pants unzipped and pushes down to reveal his cock. Yuuri's pants and shirt pressing into Victor only sever to remind him just how vulnerable he truly is. 

When Yuuri presses the blunt head of his cock between his cheeks Victor tries to spread his legs wider. Yuuri stills him with a hand on his hip, the other reaching around to stroke Victor’s cock. His movements are slow but firm and Victor feels like he’s about snap, already overstimulated from the ring around his cock.

“Yuur- Sir, stop teasing and fuck me already,” Victor demands. He didn’t mean to come across so rudely, but he’s doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle much more of this. He also knows the name slip up won’t go unnoticed by Yuuri, and he silently pleads that it won’t be held against him.

Yuuri make a tsk sound and steps away from Victor, dropping the hand holding his cock, and letting his own slip from between Victor’s legs.

“So impatient Vitya,” Yuuri says as he trails a hand down Victor’s back. “What ever can I do to teach you some patience?”

Victor listens as Yuuri walks away and then begins to panic, remembering Yuuri’s threat to leave him alone and tied to the cross. He’s been hard for so long, and with the ring in place he doesn’t think he could handle being left alone right now. His breathing speeds up and he knows he’s starting to crack as begins to tremble.

“Don’t leave me,” Victor begs. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I'll be good.”

Yuuri shushes him with a chaste kiss to his lips before running his hands through Victor’s hair.

“I’m not leaving Vitya, don’t worry. I’m right here.” Yuuri unties the blindfold and lets it fall the ground. Victor has to squint in the low light and is relieved to see Yuuri still standing in front of him. “I just moved to get this,” he says holding up a silver plug. “I wanted to put this in you and tie you up on the bed, but I think you’re a little too worked up right now. How about I get you off first and then then I’ll take you down and put you on the bed?”

Victor feels his eyes start to well with tears and he quickly squeezes them closed. He didn’t even have to tell Yuuri he was getting overwhelmed, he just knew and adjusted accordingly.

“Victor,” Yuuri says sternly, and the use of his proper name cause Victor’s eyes to open. “I need you to talk to me baby. What’s your color?”

Victor pauses before speaking, nervous that he might upset Yuuri with anything but green, but he knows honestly is important. “Yellow.”

“Okay, talk me through it. What going on? What do you need from me?”

“I feel like I’m falling apart, I need to cum, I can’t wait.”

“Alright, do you want to end the scene after?”

Victor feels like his heart is being squeezed and he adamantly shakes his head no. “I don’t want stop. I just need to cum and then we can continue.”

Yuuri nods his head and leans forward to kiss Victor. While he's kissing him he reaches down and slides the ring off of Victor’s cock. Victor gasps into Yuuri’s mouth, and then moans deeply when Yuuri slowly pumps his cock. It only takes a handful of thrust for Victor to cum and if it weren’t for his grip on the cross he knows he would have crumbled to the ground.

Yuuri kisses him through it all and when he’s finally spent Yuuri pulls back to look him in the eyes again.

“Better?”

Victor’s tongue feels heavy and he can only nod as Yuuri brushes his hair away from his face.

Yuuri moves to stand behind him once again, and unties his wrist before urging him to release his grip on the handles. His arms feel heavy but Yuuri is there to help guide him to the bed. He arranges them with himself propped against the pillows and Victor curled up in his lap. He gestures to the end of the bed and a blanket is given to him that he quickly covers Victor with. Victor closes his eyes and lets Yuuri hold him to his chest with his head resting on Yuuri’s sternum.

“Hey, can we get five and some water?” Yuuri asks, speaking to someone further away.

“Of course, we’ll get the cameras reset and then we can start again,” Celestino says.

Yuuri nods to the director and rubs his hand up and down Victors back.

“Vitya, can you look at me?”

Victor hesitates, hoping that maybe Yuuri will just think he’s tired and not purposely avoiding his gaze. It doesn’t work though because Yuuri places two fingers beneath his chin and slowly draws his face up.

“How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed,” Victor says, pulling his face away, and bringing a hand up to hold the lock on his collar.

“Why? You didn’t do anything to be embarrassed of.”

“I couldn’t handle it though,” Victor says as his voice cracks. “We weren't even doing anything major, but when I thought you were going to leave I panicked and couldn't calm back down.”

Yuuri shifts to hold Victor tighter and kisses to top of his head. “I pushed you too far too fast Vitya. There wasn’t anything you did wrong. You were perfect, you told me yellow when you needed to, and I’m so proud of you for that.”

“But I want to be able to handle what ever you want to do.”

Yuuri laughs lightly, “That’s not how this works. Just because you want to do something doesn’t mean you’re ready. And we know now that you don’t like to be left alone when you're already worked up, so that won’t happen again unless it's something we talk about more first. I always want you to be honest with me. Never do something just because you think it’s what I want.”

“Okay,” Victor says quietly. “I’m still sorry I killed the moment.”

“Victor,” Yuuri says more seriously. “Stop apologizing for being honest. If you would have said green and I would have continued I could have really hurt you. It might not have been a physical hurt, but how you’re feeling emotionally matters too. I never want do something unless you’re completely comfortable with it. Do you understand?”

Victor nods his head and sighs into Yuuri’s chest. “I like it best when you call me Vitya.”

“I know,” Yuuri says with another kiss to his head. “But some conversations deserve your proper name. Especially if you’re being a brat.”

Victor pulls away from Yuuri’s chest to face him with a scandalized looked, and Yuuri grins at his reaction. “I am not a brat.”

“Okay maybe not a brat, but you definitely weren’t listening to me, and that got your attention.”

“You’re so mean Yuuri,” Victor says with a pout.

“You have no idea just how mean I can be Vitya,” he says, leaning forward to run a hand through Victor’s hair. 

Victor feels himself flush at Yuuri's words and his cock starts to react again.

"Feeling better now?" Yuuri asks with a nod to where Victor has started to harden against his thigh.

"Yes, I'm ready to start again."

"Are you still okay being tired up after what just happened?"

"It wasn't so much that I was tired to the cross, it was that I was afraid you would leave me there for messing up." 

"Oh Vitya," Yuuri says cupping his face. "I'm so sorry, I never want you to be afraid when we're doing a scene. You should always feel safe, and if you don't then I've failed."

Victor leans in to silence Yuuri with a kiss before pulling back to make eye contact again. "I always feel safe with you Yuuri. I was just overwhelmed I guess. I know you'd never do anything really to hurt me, and if I wouldn't have panicked I'm sure I would have enjoyed whatever came next."

"Do we need to make any changes to the rest of the scene? I'm fine with whatever you want to do. If you would rather stop now and just lay here and relax I'll tell everyone else to go home, and we can finish filming another day."

"Yuuri don't be so dramatic. I'm a professional, of course I want to finish the scene."

"This is more important than a scene Vitya. I want you to finish this because it's what you want, not because of some sense of duty to your job. I'd pay everyone for the rest of the day, it wouldn't reflect poorly on you at all."

Victor feels his throat get tight with how sincere Yuuri sounds. "You would do that for me, just throw away money so that we could stay here right now?"

"I would do anything for you Vitya," Yuuri seems to realize just how big what he's implying is because a blush breaks out across his cheeks. 

Victor can't fight the grin that overtakes his face and he leans in to kiss him. The kiss doesn't last long but it's more than enough for Victor to show his gratitude. 

"How are you real?" he asks with wonder in his voice. "I don't think I'll ever meet someone else like you."

The blush on Yuuri's face deepens and Celestino chooses that moment to make his presence know.

"So, what are we doing boys?"

"We're ready to start again," Victor says with a look to Yuuri, who nods in agreement. 

"Alright, just do what you guys do best and we're good to go on this end." Celestio walks away and Victor turns to Yuuri one last time before they start again.

"Don't change anything Yuuri. I was upset about the idea of being alone not what we were doing, so as long as you're by my side I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Vitya you really have no idea what I could throw at you," Yuuri says with a smile. "But if you think you can handle it I promise I'll make you cum so hard you see stars."

Victors stomach drops at Yuuri's words, and he knows he's just gave Yuuri a challenge that he won't back down from.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys kill me I swear! I'm still taking any smut suggestions so feel free to throw them at me! I have plans to do choking and edge play at some point, (hopefully the next chapter) but you can suggest anything!  
> You can comment here or come yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com).


	12. Chapter 12

"Come here Vitya," Yuuri says, gesturing to the foot the bed. "I want you to knell."

Victor scrambles to obey and quickly moves down to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Good boy," Yuuri says with a smile. "I'll let you pick this next part. Do you want your arms tied in front of you or behind you?"

Victor chews on his bottom lip for a moment as he contemplates his decision. No matter what he won't be able to reach out. At least he knows what to expect from having his arms tied behind him.

"Behind, Sir."

"Okay my sweet boy, hold onto your forearms for me."

Victor does as he's asked and watches as Yuuri picks up a piece of silver silk. He starts a Victor's biceps working the rope around each of them before moving further down to his elbows. He grabs several different lengths of silk, seeming to switch between silver and gold at random as he works his way down and then around Victor's forearms. When he's satisfied with Victor's arms he takes a step back and smiles.

"You look so pretty all tied up Vitya."

Victor flushes at the praise and smiles sweetly at Yuuri. "Thank you, Sir."

The grin that overtakes Yuuri's face is so beautiful that Victor losses him breath for a moment.

"Now there's your manners," Yuuri says, his grin still firmly in place. "Spread your legs for me baby, I'm going to do them next"

None of Yuuri's touches have been particularly sexually so far, but Victor's cock is taking interest regardless. As Yuuri works on binding one of his folded legs Victor feels his cock begin to harden against his thigh. By the time that Yuuri has moved on to the opposite side his cock is completely hard.

Yuuri ignores the need between Victor's legs and instead draws Victor's face up to place a gentle kiss to his lips. "You're doing perfect baby. What's your color?"

Victor doesn't have to think has he quickly answers. "It's green Sir, I feel amazing."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm going to work on your torso now okay. But before I do I want to put the blindfold back on you. Can I do that baby?"

Victor pauses for a moment to think, tightening his hold on his arms. "You're not going to leave me, right?"

"Of course not. I'll be right here the whole time."

Victor nods his head and takes a deep breath. "Okay, you can put it on me."

Yuuri places a tender kiss to Victor's lips before tying the gold length of fabric around his eyes again. The darkness isn't near as overwhelming this time knowing that Yuuri's going to stay by his side.

Yuuri begins at Victor's shoulders, tying intricate loops and knots as he works his way down Victor's torso, connecting the rope work on his arms with the work on his legs. When he's finished he has the ropes tied in such a way that Victor can't close his legs.

Victor's panting slightly, his muscles held taunt by both the ropes and his desire to please Yuuri.

"Mmm, Vitya you have no idea how pretty you look all wrapped up for me," Yuuri purrs.

Yuuri pushes Victor lightly to the side but without the use of his arms or legs Victor can't stop himself from falling, and he gasps out as he lands on his side on the bed. Yuuri helps to guide him onto his front, and Victor moans as his cock rubs against the bedding bellow as he begins to rock his hips down.

Yuuri places a hand on Victor’s hip to still his movements. "Lift your hips for me baby." Victor does and Yuuri places pillows bellow him so his hips and folded legs are elevated. "Beautiful, I wish you could see yourself right now Vitya. All of the silver and gold makes your skin glow. You're the prettiest present I've ever had. Ah, I have an idea."

Yuuri steps away, but Victor can hear him shifting things just to the side of him. He's back at his side quickly, running a hand through Victor's hair.

"Turn your head for me." Victor does and Yuuri tilts his face up slightly with a finger bellow his chin. "Perfect, stay just like that."

Victor strains his ears to hear as Yuuri takes a step back. He's not sure what's happening but after a few moments he hears a click sound and the hiss of something printing.

"Sir," Victor keens loudly, feelings his face heat to a dark red when he hears the click and printing sound again.

"Vitya you look so beautiful when you blush. I can't wait for you to see these pictures."

Victor feels his cock start to leak when Yuuri confirms the photos being taken. Yuuri takes several more, adjusting Victor's hair and face for a few.

"I'm going to fuck you now Vitya. You are not to cum, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Victor moans. "Just touch me please."

Yuuri chuckles and moves to stand behind him. He trail two slick fingers from behind Victor's balls up to his hole and then pushes slightly at the opening. He watches as Victor's hole gives easily, trying to drawl his fingers in.

"You're still so open for me Vitya. Do you think you could take me right now? With just my slicked up cock and so little prep."

Victor pants into the bedding bellow and moans when Yuuri pushes his two slick fingers all the way in.

"What do you say, Vitya? Could you take me right now?"

Victor nods his head and tries to rock back into Yuuri's fingers, but with his legs folded and the angle he doesn't get far.

Yuuri withdraws his fingers, and Victor can hear has he unzips his slacks. He doesn't waste any time spreading Victor's cheeks and pressing forward with the blunt head of his cock.

"Sir," Victor whines when Yuuri steadily presses forward without pausing to give him time to adjust.

"Shhh, you're doing great Vitya."

When Yuuri's finally sheathed fully inside Victor he pauses. "You're so tight baby, I can't wait to wreak you."

Victor tries to arch to get closer to Yuuri and whines when he isn't successful. "Sir, fuck me, please."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Yuuri doesn't start slow, electing instead to pull out almost fully before slamming his hips forward. Victor pants against the sheets, small choked off moans falling from his lips every time Yuuri slams forward.

Yuuri adjusts his grip on Victor's hips to pull them higher, and more easily drive into his prostate. With Victor's body tied up there isn't anything he can do stop the assault but moan into the bedding as his orgasm builds.

"Sir, I can't stop it, I'm gonna cum."

Victor's balls drawl up and Yuuri's grip on his hips tightens.

"If you cum right now Vitya, I'll put you in a chastity cage when we're done and you won't be allowed to cum for a week."

Victor's never been threatened with something like that, and the idea of it only makes his body flush with heat and the blood in his ears rush. Rather than being a deterrent, something about Yuuri holding that much control over him is the final straw, and he cums with his cock trapped against the pillows.

When Victor cums his already tight opening only clamps down tighter on Yuuri's cock, and with a final hard thrust Yuuri cums buried deep inside him.

Yuuri pants behind him and Victor listens as he discards his button-up shirt, tossing it to the side.

"Oh Vitya," Yuuri says when he's managed to come back down. "I'm going to have so much fun with you over the next week. You better enjoy tonight."

Victor's skin tingles with Yuuri's words, and Yuuri leans down to places kisses along his back in the spaces between the ropes. When Yuuri’s satisfied, he slowly pulls out of Victor, promoting a low moan from the other man.

Victor feel exceptionally empty when Yuuri has fully withdrawn his cock. He doesn't stay that way long though, feeling something hard and cold pushing at his entrance. Victor tenses as the item is pushed further in and begins to widen.

"Relax baby, you're doing so well," Yuuri soothes, his free hand rubbing small circles on Victor's tailbone. "You're almost at the widest point."

"Almost?" Victor chokes out, squeezing his eyes closed behind the blindfold. "It didn't look this wide earlier."

Yuuri chuckles and continues to push the plug inside. "That's because it wasn't. This one’s larger than the one I showed you. I've already fucked you so I know you can handle it."

"Sir," Victor whines high and loud, just as the toy pushes past its widest point and tappers back down to settle inside him.

Victor's breath dampens the bedding bellow him as he pants into it, adjusting to feel of the plug inside him. It's much larger than Yuuri at its widest point, but now that it's settles inside him he's left with an overwhelmingly full feeling.

"Sir, it's so big."

"I know baby, but you took it so well. I'm so very proud of you."

Warmth rushes through him at Yuuri's praise, and he can't help feeling happy that he's made Yuuri proud. He's trying to not squirm as he waits for whatever is to come next when he hears the click and printing of the camera once again.

"I couldn’t resist a few pictures of your pretty hole,” Yuuri says, using one hand to spread Victor open as he works the camera in the other.

Victor doesn't think it’s possible for him to get hard again so soon, but Yuuri seems determined to test that as he pushes on the end of the plug. The plug rests against his prostate and sends sparks up his spine with every press to it.

“It’s too soon Sir, please,” Victor cries out.

“Okay baby, I’ll give you a break. But that doesn’t mean you get to rest,” Yuuri says, moving to grind his erection into Victor’s ass.

“Already?” Victor chokes out, surprised at Yuuri’s refractory period. “It’s just been a few minutes.”

“What can I say Vitya? You affect me like no one else.”

Victor’s breath leaves him in a rush, and he’s suddenly desperate to have Yuuri inside again, in anyway.

“Are you going to fuck me again?”

“No, I think I’ll save that for later. I have a better idea for right now, I’m going to untie you and then you’re going to eat me out until I cum again.”

Victor moans and nods his head eagerly. He’s wanted this since his first interaction with Yuuri, and if he had to stay tied up to do it he gladly would. Yuuri first removes the the blindfold around Victor’s eyes then moving on to untie the intricate rope work blinding the rest of his body. It comes off surprisingly fast for how long it took Yuuri to put it all on.

Once Victor is completely freed of the ropes Yuuri helps to stretch his limbs back out until the soreness in them is down to a dull ache. When that's finished Yuuri takes the time to remove the rest of his clothes before pushing Victor onto his back on the bed.

Yuuri follows after him, climbing on top of Victor and grinding his erection into Victor’s hip. Victor remembers that he has the uses of his hands again and pulls Yuuri closer for a kiss. It turns dirty quickly, with Victor and Yuuri both exploring the others mouth.

Yuuri gathers Victors’s hands his his own and places them above his head, pressing down in a silent command to keep them there. Yuuri breaks the kiss first, pulling back to look Victor in the eyes.

“Are you ready Vitya?” Victor nods his head and Yuuri gives him a small smile. “Use your words, my sweet boy.”

“Yes Sir, I’m ready.”

Yuuri places a quick kiss to Victor’s cheek before moving to straddle his chest. “You’re not going to be able to speak so I want you to snap if you need to stop, okay?”

Victor’s ears turn red and he bashfully shakes his head no.

Yuuri’s demeanor instantly shifts to that of concern and he shift his weight down to Victor’s hips.

“What’s wrong Vitya?” Yuuri asks when Victor turns his gaze away.

“I- I can’t snap,” he finally says shyly, the blush spreading from his ears down his face and chest.

A warm laugh bubbles out of Yuuri and he leans forward to cradle Victor’s face. “That’s okay, we can use something else.”

Yuuri climbs off of the bed to go to the tall dresser, returning quickly with a small ball.

“Here, hold onto this. If you drop it I’ll hear it and know you want to stop,” Yuuri says giving the small ball a shake that causes a bell inside to jingle.

Victor accepts the ball with a small nod, his blush still firmly in place. Yuuri doesn’t give him time to dwell on his embarrassment though, pushing him back down on the bed and climbing back on top, this time facing away from him. Yuuri backs up until if ass is just in front of Victor’s face and Victor eagerly surges  forward using his free hand to help to spread Yuuri’s cheeks.

The first lick across his opening causes Yuuri to let out a low moan and brace himself against Victor’s chest. His cock quickly refills with just a few brushes from Victor’s tongue. It’s not often that Yuuri gets to enjoy this side of rimming and it’s safe to say he’s missed it. Victor goes at it with such determination to get Yuuri off that it’s just a few minutes before Yuuri is tightening his hands on Victor and cumming across his chest with a loud moan.

“Don’t stop Vitya,” Yuuri commands, slightly out of breath.  


Yuuri rocks his hips down, and Victor brings up his other hand with the ball to help hold Yuuri open. Yuuri continues to quiver above him as small sounds fall from his lips, Victor treasures each one, basking in the warmth he feels from being the one to get to do this to Yuuri. Yuuri’s cock begins to fill again and he leans forward to stroke Victor’s, causing the man bellow him to pause and moan into Yuuri’s cheek. The grip on Victor’s cock is firm and when Victor tenses the plug inside him only pushes tighter against his prostate.

Victor nips lightly at Yuuri’s cheek before going back to eating him out. It doesn’t feel possible that Yuuri could already be hard again, but he is and Victor plans to take advantage of it.  He presses as close as he can to Yuuri, pushing his tongue inside and wanting more than anything to be able to make Yuuri feel as good as he’s made Victor feel.

Yuuri moans when Victor slips a finger in alongside his tongue. He know’s he’s going to cum again soon but he wants to be inside Victor when that happens. Yuuri shifts forward, dislodging Victor’s tongue and finger in the process, and causing a high whine from Victor.

“Sir, please, I wanna make you cum again,” Victor begs.  


“You will Vitya, come here.”

Victor sits up shifting the plug inside him, and Yuuri takes his places on the bed, his back against the headboard. He reaches over to the side table for the lube, and Victor quick realizes what’s going to happen. Yuuri motions to his lap and Victor moves to straddle his hips. The plug inside him feels more like a burden now that he’s unable to just sink down onto Yuuri’s cock.

“I’m going to pull the plug out now and then fuck you. I need you to relax so I can do it quickly. Can you do that for me Vitya?”

“Yes Sir,” Victor replies.   


Yuuri reaches a hand under Victor and Victor braces his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders to help give him room. The first bit is easy but as soon as the plug begins to widen Victor tenses.

“Relax baby,” Yuuri says as he kisses along Victor’s neck and around his still locked collar.   


Victor takes a deep breath and when Yuuri starts to pull the plug again he stays still as it widens and stretches his opening until it finally slips free. He’s trembling slightly, but Yuuri pulls him into a kiss that steals his breath and distracts him as Yuuri lines his cock up and slowly pulls Victor down. Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s shoulders tightens and Yuuri moves to pulls his hands down.

“Hands to yourself now baby. I want you to makes me cum and then i’ll make sure you get taken care of.”  


Victor sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. “That’s not fair. I want to touch you too.”

Yuuri reaches up to pitch one of Victor’s nipples harshly, and Victor whines but doesn’t reach up to stop him.

“Are you going to behave?” Yuuir asks with a serious face.  


“Yes Sir,” Victor says with a pout, rubbing his sore nipple.   


“Okay, then ride me.”  


Yuuri places one hand on Victor’s hip to help guild him and with the other he grabs a hold of the padlock on Victor’s collar to pull him in for a kiss. Victor moans and then whimpers slightly when he remembers he can’t hold Yuuri back. His legs burn from lifting his own weight without the added help of his arms for leverage, and his cock is bobbing between his legs leaving a sticky trail where it rubs against Yuuri’s abs.

Yuuri takes mercy on Victor and plants his feet to help slam up into him. Victor’s own orgasm is building and he’s tempted to reach down and stroke himself to completion, but he knows if he just waits Yuuri will make it feel better than his own hand ever could.

“Sir, I’m getting close.”  


“I’m close too Vitya. Don’t stop.”  


Victor picks up his speed and Yuuri uses both hands to help slam him down on his cock. Victor feels so close with Yuuri’s hands holding on tight to his hips and his cock hitting his prostate on every thrust.

“I’m almost there,” Victor cries. He can feel his orgasm just out of reach and his cock aches with need.  


Yuuri reaches up with one hand and places it just bellow Victor chin, adding pressure and cause Victor to gasp out. Yuuri doesn’t stop his upward thrusts and Victor’s head starts to feel light when Yuuri suddenly lets go and commands, “Come Vitya.”

Victor collapses forward into Yuuri and cums, smearing cum between them and gasping for breath. Yuuri moans lowly and holds Victor’s hips steady as he cums deep inside him, adding to load from earlier.

Yuuri brings his arms up to hold Victor tightly. “You can touch me now baby, you were perfect.

Victor smiles where his face is buried in Yuuri’s shoulder and brings his arms up to cling tightly to him. His whole body feels light, and head is feels like it’s been filled with cotton, making everything slow and warm. They stay clinging to each other for several minutes just catching their breaths.

“Vitya,” Yuuri says softly. “How are you feeling?”  


Victor takes a moment to gather this thoughts and nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s neck. “I feel- I feel good, kinda floaty.”

Yuuri shifts Victor to the side, dislodging his cock still inside the other man. Victor whines at the loss after having been filled for so long, but lays down next to Yuuri anyway.

Yuuri accepts a water bottle and straw from an aid and opens both before bring the straw the Victor lips.

“Take a drink my sweet boy,” Yuuri says, while using his free hand to brush through Victors disheveled hair. 

Victor shakes his head and closes his eyes. “I”m tired.”

“I know baby, but we need to get cleaned up first, and I need to make sure you come back to yourself before you go to sleep.”  


Victor doesn’t understand what Yuuri’s talking about, but he takes a small drink the next time Yuuri presses the straw to his lips, if only to make Yuuri smile at him when he does.

“Do you want to take a shower, or would you rather eat something first?” Yuuri asks.  


“No, I want to take a bath.”  


“There’s only a shower here baby. There’s a built in bench though, so you can sit and I’ll wash you.”  


Victor pouts slightly at not getting his way but nod his head anyway. “Okay. Will you help me up?”

“Of course baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next loads of fluffy aftercare because I love writing fluff more than anything!!! lol  
> You can comment here or come yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff makes me so happy!!! So have 4k of it!!

Yuuri carries Victor from the bed to the shower, and Victor has a moment where he’s so surprised by Yuuri’s strength that he nearly causes himself to dropped when he flails around.

“I’ve got you Vitya. I promise I won’t drop you, just hold on,” Yuuri says, tightening his hold on Victor.

Yuuri’s so sincere and confident that Victor feels like his heart is going to burst with how much it swells with emotion.

When they reach the shower Yuuri gently sets Victor down on the built-in bench and then shifts to turn the water on. He blocks the cold water with his body as it heats up, and once it’s warm he steps to the side so that Victor can rinse off.

Victor lets himself be washed by Yuuri as Yuuri uses gentle strokes with a soft washcloth, taking extra care not to press too hard where some bruises are staring to form from the ropes and Yuuri’s grips. When it’s time to clean his lower half Yuuri kneels to lift each of Victor’s legs, placing gently kisses up each one when he’s finished.

Victor insists on standing to wash his hair, and Yuuri helps support his weight as he massages his scalp. Lastly, Yuuri uses the washcloth to clean between Victor’s legs and cheeks. It’s not as sore as Victor was expecting, but he still flinches slightly when Yuuri inserts two fingers to help clean out the last of his cum and lube.

When they reenter the bedroom wrapped in fluffy robes the bed as been stripped and a few people are still milling around. Yuuri leads Victor to one of the production chairs and then set about remaking the bed with fresh sheets. When he’s finished everyone has left but one aid, whom Yuuri asks to bring more water and a fruit tray from craft services. The aid is quick and when they leave Yuuri helps to tuck Victor back into the bed before crawling in beside him.

“How are you feeling Vitya?”

Victor takes a sip of his water and then turns to lay his head across Yuuri’s chest.

“Better, more myself. I don’t know what happened, but I- I felt like I was in a dream almost. Everything felt soft, it was a good feeling, but I can’t really describe it.”

Yuuri tightens his arms around Victor. “It’s called subspace, it doesn’t always happen, but when you get really into a scene or if the scene is particularly intense the sub can experience it. It’s supposed to feel really good. Your body will release a bunch of endorphins, and it leaves you with a kind of high or drunk feeling.”

Victor hums against Yuuri’s chest and nods his head. “So it can happen again?”

“Well yeah, it’s not something I would recommend trying to make happen every time you have sex, but if it’s something you want to explore more we can definitely do that sometime.”

Victor lets out a loud yawn and then blushes slightly against Yuuri’s chest. “Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I realized.”

“That’s okay, you can take a nap for a little while, but when you wake up I need to make sure to put lotion on you, or else you might have some chafing from where you were tied up.”

“You don’t have to baby me Yuuri. I can always put lotion on tonight at home.”

Yuuri lets out a small huff and the breath disturbs the hair at the top of Victor’s head. “I’m not babying you Victor, I’m just making sure you’re taken care of. It’s as much for me as it is for you. I tied you up and I want to be the one to take care of you afterwards, if that’s alright.”

“Okay,” Victor relents after yet another yawn. If Yuuri really does want to do all of this he’s not going to stop him, he’s just not used to someone else taking care of him. He’s been on his own for a long time now and relying on another person is still a new concept for him. He can feel himself starting to drift off and the last thing he's aware of is Yuuri pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

 

  
Victor wakes up some time later to the sound of Yuuri talking.

“No I’m still at work… I don’t know when I’ll be home… No I’m not keeping him captive,” Yuuri finishes in an affronted tone.

Victor doesn’t mean to laugh but a small snort escapes him regardless.

Yuuri whips his head around to see Victor awake and blushes before ending his phone call. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake. That was my roommate calling to see if was on my way back yet.”

“It’s okay, I needed to wake up or else I’ll be up all night. What time is it?”

Yuuri glances back down at his phone, and Victor realizes that at some point he put his glasses back on.

“It’s almost 6. Are you hungry? I put the fruit in the mini fridge but we should probably eat a real meal with how late it is.”

Victor stretches on the bed and shrugs, he’s just woken up so he doesn’t feel particularly hungry yet. He flinches slightly when his sore legs give a twinge.

“Here, let me go get the lotion and I’ll help you stretch everything out,” Yuuri says, noticing his discomfort. Yuuri goes to a bag at the side of the room and returns with a green bottle. “This has aloe in it so it should help with any of the marks left by the ropes.”

Yuuri start at the top of Victor’s thigh, using both hands to encircle it and the pressing down with his thumbs. Victor’s moans at the pressure and lifts his leg slightly to give Yuuri more access. Yuuri works his way down the leg, adding more lotion as he goes and undoing any knots in the muscles that he comes across.

When Yuuri begins on the opposite leg Victor’s cock starts to fill, a combination of Yuuri’s hands on him and the relaxed feeling washing over him from massage. Victor tries not to drawl attention to his growing erection, keeping his hips still as Yuuri reaches his foot and presses into the arch. The small moan that escapes him causes Yuuri to glance up, and the dark haired man smiles at what he sees.

“Sit up for Vitya, I’ll work on your back now.”

Victor sits up on the bed, and Yuuri moves to take a seat behind him. He starts by kissing Victor’s neck, stopping when he reaches the collar.

“I should probably take this off now. It’s safe to wear in the shower but I probably shouldn’t get lotion on it.”

Victor brings a hand up to hold onto the heart shaped lock. He didn’t even question having it on in the shower. He had completely forgotten he was wearing it, the weight of it almost feels comforting now.

“Can I- can I keep it on, just until we leave?” Victor asks, his heart pounding in his chest at the request.

Yuuri kisses Victor’s shoulder. “Of course. I’ll take care to keep any lotion off of it.”

Victor feels instant relief at how easily Yuuri agrees. He was worried he might have been pushing for too much outside of scene, but Yuuri doesn't seem to care one way or the other.

Yuuri begins his massage again, this time staring on Victor’s front. Yuuri's body is plastered to Victor’s back and when he brushes past Victor’s nipples the other man lets out a small moan. Yuuri retraces his finger tips back up Victor’s chest and pinches a nipple lightly. Victor moans at the sensation and rocks his hips back, trying to encourage Yuuri to move his hands lower. Yuuri spends several minutes teasing each nipple until they're both hard and sore. While he works Victor's nipples he also sucks and bites light bruises into Victor’s neck and shoulders, creating a second collar in deep purples and reds.

“Sir,” Victor gasps as Yuuri bites a particular sensitive spot behind his ear. “Please.”

Yuuri chuckles lowly. “I’m just Yuuri now Vitya. You don’t have to ask permission to do anything. If you want to jack off do it.”

Victor tightens his hands into fists and settles his weight more fully against Yuuri.

“I want you to touch me. Please, make me cum Yuuri.”

Yuuri abandons one of Victor’s nipples to bring a hand down to encircle his cock instead. He starts with slow firm pumps, and Victor’s toes curl as he struggles to keep still.

Victor unclenches one of his fists and reaches back to tangle his fingers in Yuuri’s hair. He arches his back as he turns to kiss the other man. It’s sloppy and quick, but it’s perfect as Yuuri picks up speed and nips at his lips. His orgasm is just out of reach and he whines high in his throats when Yuuri encircles the head of his cock and presses down with his thumb.

“Tell me I'm yours,” Victor gasps.

“You’re mine Vitya. You’re mine and I’m yours.”

Victor cums in a rush, splattering his chest and Yuuri’s hand in the process. Yuuri slows his movements and milks Victor though his orgasm until he’s shaking from overstimulation.

Victor collapses back against Yuuri, still trying to catch his breath. “How is every orgasm so much better with you?”

Yuuri blushes and Victor smiles where his head is resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. He will forever be amazed at how Yuuri can be so in charge one minute and a shy blushing boy the next. He never seems to stop surprising him, and he doesn’t want him to.

“Yuuri, did you mean what you said, that I'm yours? I know I asked you to say it, but I would really like it to be true.”

“I want it to be true too,” Yuuri says shyly.

Victor turns around, not caring that he’s smearing cum on the clean sheets, and cups Yuuri’s face.

“Really?” Victor asks, relief clear on his face. “I want to be honest with you, I’ve never had a serious relationship. Doing what we do, it never seemed possible or necessary.”

“We can learn as we go,” Yuuri says with a smile. “So we’re doing this then? We’re officially dating?” Yuuri can’t help but want to clarify, not wanting a repeat of any of his past misunderstandings.

“Yes. I’m dating Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor says with a wide grin.

Yuuri’s cheeks heats with color. “I’m dating Victor Nikiforov,” he says, wonder clear in his voice and expression.

Victor can’t stand it any longer and leans forward to press his lips against Yuuri’s. It should feel scary, making everything so official, but he trusts Yuuri more than anyone. It’s ridiculous and he knows it. He’s only known Yuuri just over two months but he can’t remember ever feeling this way over another person.

When they finally break apart to catch their breaths Victor can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of him. He’s so unbelievably happy and seeing Yuuri grin back at him only adds to it.

“We should get something to eat. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere?” Yuuri asks.

The idea of staying right where they are is endlessly appealing, because even though he just woke up he can already feel sleep trying to tempt him again. He considers it for a moment, but he would like to be somewhere he can comfortably crash when they're done, and this is only a set after all.

“We could go to my place. It’s not too far from here.”

Yuuri grins and kisses the tip of Victor’s nose. “That sounds like a line, but okay.”

 

 

The ride to Victor’s apartment is fairly short, he wasn’t lying it really was close. Yuuri couldn’t help sneaking glances over at the other man the whole drive. It doesn’t feel real that he’s dating Victor Nikiforov no matter how many times he repeats it in his head.

Victor’s apartment looks both exactly and nothing at all like how he pictured it. There’s a large section devoted entirely to Makkachin, with an over-sized dog bed and a crate full of toys. There’s also way more books than he ever pictured Victor owning. They help to balance some of the clinical-ness of the space, making it feel more lived in.

“You have a really nice place.”

Victor tries to thank Yuuri and ends up yawning half way through. “Sorry, I swear I’m not bored of you. I just didn’t realize how tired I still was, I guess.”

Yuuri laughs off Victor’s apology nods down the hallway. “Why don’t you go lay down and I’ll order us some food.”

“I should really take Makka out first. I’m sure she’s dying from being coped up all day.”

The dog in question whines at the mention of her name, and Yuuri bends down to pet her. “I can do that. I haven’t had a dog in many years, but I still remember how to care for one.”

Victor chews on his bottom lip. He really shouldn’t make Yuuri take care of his responsibilities the first time he’s over, but the idea of changing into his pajamas and relaxing in bed is an appealing one.

“Okay, her leash is by the door, but if you’re going to do that I’ll order food. There’s a great Korean place not too far from here. How does that sound?

"That sounds great, I’ll hurry back so I’m here before the delivery driver.”

Victor’s places the order and then makes his way to his room to change into something more comfortable. He chooses flannel pajama pants and a plain t-shirt. When he moves the pulls his current t-shirt over his head it catches on the collar still around his neck and he flushes with color at the reminder. He walks over to look at himself in the mirror without a shirt on and gasps slightly at what he sees. His chest and hips are a kaleidoscope of purples, reds, and blues. The most startling space is his neck, ringed by both the collar and bruises from Yuuri's mouth. He presses to some of the deeper marks and moans at he light pain that flairs. When he's finally done examining all of the places Yuuri left his mark he pulls his clean shirt on and goes to his bed.

Victor gets comfortable in his bed and decides to flip through a book he’s been meaning to start for awhile now. He remembers picking the book up and reading the first few pages, but the next thing he knows Yuuri is gently shaking his shoulder.

“Vitya, food is here. Wake up love.”

Victor smiles at the nickname and rolls over to look at Yuuri. “How long was I asleep?”

“I don’t know, you were out when I got back, but since I left with Makka it’s been about forty-five minutes.”

Victor stretches and pats the space next to him. “You said there was food?”

Yuuri laughs and leaves to gather the takeout bags. He returns quickly, several different bags on each arm.

“So how many other people are going to be joining us, because I don’t think these anyway we can finish all this,” Yuuri says with a laugh.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I just ordered most of the menu.”

Yuuri gives Victor a flabbergasted look and settles next to him on the bed. “You didn’t need to do that. I would have ate whatever you ordered.”

“It’s fine, this way I have leftovers for the week. I don’t tend to cook much, so it all works out.”

Yuuri shakes his head but opens up one of the many containers anyway to begin eating. Victor’s never been a fan of silence always wanting to fill the void with some sort of noise. He wishes that he could say having Yuuri here changes that but he finds his fingers itching to turn on some sort of noise anyway.

“Do you want to watch something while we eat? Or we could turn on some music if you would like.”

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders as he takes another bite of some chicken dish that is truly amazing. “Whichever is fine.”

Victor chooses music and grabs his phone to turn on the speakers in the room. He leave it low but the background noise helps to sooth him regardless.

“Yuuri, I have a question,” Victor starts slowly, once they're almost finished with their meal. There’s been something on his mind since before they finished filming. He might be reading into things too strongly but he has the urge to ask anyway.

Yuuri sets his takeout container aside and turns to give Victor his full attention. “Okay? You can always ask me anything.”

Victor hesitates, unsure of how to word his question or if it’s even really a question when he thinks about it.

“During the scene, you said something that I’ve been thinking about.”

Victor must be taking a long time to gather his thoughts because Yuuri gives him a small grin and raises an eyebrow. “I’m going to need more information Vitya.”

Victor’s feels his ears heat and tires to power though. “You mentioned putting me in a umm- a chastity cage.”

Victor can feel how red his face is and he feels ridiculous getting embarrassed over something when him and Yuuri have already done so many new things. Yuuri must mistake his embarrassment for discomfort though, because he works quickly to alleviate what he thinks are fears.

“I would never do something like that without discussing it with you first, Victor. Sometimes when I’m filming I’ll say things that are more dramatic than what I would actually do. I should have told you that beforehand. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

Victor chews on his bottom lip and worries that maybe there was something wrong with his initial reaction to Yuuri threatening to put him in a chastity cage. If it was just something said in the heat of the moment then him getting so turn on that he came makes him feel even more laughable. He moves to rub at his eyes with his palms and Yuuri pulls his hands back down.

“Vitya, what else is wrong?”

Victor throws himself back into the pillows, thankful that they’ve already set aside most of the food.

“Nothing is wrong Yuuri. I just feel… I don’t know, silly I guess.”

“Why? It’s okay to be uncomfortable. I promise I won’t bring something like that up again.”

Victor can tell Yuuri’s starting to panic that he’s really upset him and he can’t stand making him feel that way any longer.

“Yuuri stop,” Victor says. “I’m not uncomfortable. I was so turned on by the idea of you holding that much control over me that I came almost instantly. I’m just freaking out that something is wrong with me for feeling that way.”

Yuuri face is one of absolute surprise. “Oh.”

Victor stands from the bed and moves to lock himself in his bathroom. He's clearly stranger than Yuuri was expecting, and if he chooses to back out of the relationship now Victor would rather have a door between them when it happens. Yuuri’s quick to realize what Victor's planning to do and hurries to stop him.

“Victor wait, nothing wrong you. I’m sorry I froze for a second. Your true feelings were just so different from what I thought they were that it took me a moment to process.”

Victor looks down at the carpet and curls his toes into the soft material. “So you don’t think it’s weird? That I was turned on by that I mean.”

“Of course not. I’m just sorry I didn’t realize what you were trying to tell me. If there’s ever something you want to try or are interested in learning more about I’m more than willing to discuss it.”

Victor's eyes sting with unshed tears and he has to clear his throat before he can speak again. How does Yuuri always know what to say to alleviate his fears and make him feel normal again?

“So how would it work?” he asks quietly.

“Let’s sit back down,” Yuuri says gesturing to the bed.

They clear off the last of the food and settle together back against the pillows. Victor’s not sure if he should say something first but Yuuri fills the silence for him.

“Well first off, I would never put you in a chastity cage for a week for your first time. That would be unbelievable cruel and possibly a way to make sure you would never want to do something like that ever again. If you really think it’s something you would like to try we would probably start off with just an hour or two, and definitely not anything were you would be alone at any point.”

Victor nods his head, his face heating with color once again. He's never allowed anyone to hold such control over him and the idea of it being Yuuri is endlessly pleasing.

"Would we do in during a filmed scene?" Victor asks, pulling a stray string on his shirt as an excuse to aviod eye contact.

"Probably not. It's not really something that works too well when we're trying to film, especially when the end goal of filming is to have both people cum," Yuuri says with a laugh. "But that also opens up some things we haven't really talked about yet."

Yuuri seems nervous as he gathers his thoughts, and Victor tries to wait patiently for him to continue.

"So, you obviously know what I do for a living, so that conversation doesn't need to happen. But I don't- I don't always like to have that type of sex. Not that I don't enjoy it, because I do, but sometimes I'd like to have more 'vanilla' sex too."

Yuuri's practically shaking and Victor doesn't understand why he seems so scared.

"Yuuri, I never expected to only have BDSM style sex with you. If you had told me that was all you did I would be more surprised. I don't want to be with you just because of the sex we've had. I've loved it, I really have, but I want to be with you for you. You're incredible, you understand me better than anyone I've ever been with, and you're so kind and honest. That's why I want to be with you, not because of the sex."

Yuuri's eyes well with tears and he has to remove his glasses to wipe at them. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so emotional. It's just, my last relationship didn't really end up being a true relationship. I thought that he liked me as me, but he really only wanted a Dom, which is fine, plenty of people do that, just not me. If I'm with someone I want to be completely with them, not just as a side part of their life. He made me think that we were truly together, and then I found out he was just using me and that he had another boyfriend that he was with outside of me. It really hurt, and it took me a long time to get over it."

Victor's heart breaks for the man next to him and he pulls Yuuri to him to kiss along the side of his face. "I'm so sorry that happened Yuuri. I promise I want all of you, not just as a Dom, but a complete partner."

Yuuri turns his face to capture Victor's lips with his own, and Victor deepens the kiss quickly, trying to pore all of his emotions into it. He can't imagine someone meeting Yuuri and not wanting all of him, not wanting to cherish him. When they finally break apart they're both breathing deeply, their breaths mingling as their lips continue to brush against one another.

"Thank you," Yuuri says softly, letting his head rest against Victor's shoulder

"You don't have to thank me for wanting to be with you Yuuri. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and whoever he was never deserved any of you in the first place."

Yuuri brushes his lips up Victor's neck and pulls him closer. "You're still wearing the collar."

Victor blushes and nods his head. "I know, I should probably take it off before we go to sleep."

"We?" Yuuri asks, pulling back to look Victor in the face.

"Oh. I just assumed, I'm sorry, you don't have to stay," Victor says quickly, trying to cover how presumptuous he was.

"I'd love to stay," Yuuri says with a grin. "If you want to leave the collar on until morning it won't hurt anything. I can go grab the key now though if you would like."

"Just stay here, you can grab the key in the morning," Victor says settling down in the bed.

Yuuri lies down next to him and opens his arms. Victor quickly settles into Yuuri's hold and reaches over to turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight Yuuri," he says softly, letting his finger tips trail up Yuuri's arm.

"Goodnight Vitya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain a chastity cage so if that's not something you want to read stop when Victor goes to shower! Other than that this chapter is almost 6k so enjoy!

“Yuuri,” Victor whine high and loud. “I miss you so much.”

Yuuri can’t help squirming on his bed over Victor’s words. “Vitya you’ve only been gone two days. Plus you’ll be back in another two and then we’ll get to go on our trip.”

Yuuri can’t prove it, but he would bet almost anything that Victor’s pouting into his phone right now. Victor’s been away at a convention for the company, doing meet and greets with fans, and talking on different panels. Yuuri was invited, but he’s never been one to enjoy any of the “stardom” that their career entails. The handful of times he’s been recognized outside of work where mortifying, and he can’t imagine purposely setting himself up for it.

“That’s so long though Yuuri. I could just leave now and we could start our vacation early.”

“Yakov would kill you, and then he would kill me just to prove that you shouldn’t cross him.” Victor huffs into the receiver and Yuuri can’t help the small grin that it brings to his face. “Hey Vitya,” Yuuri says lowly. “Are you still wearing it?”

Victor swallows so loudly that Yuuri can hear it over the phone. “Yes.”

Yuuri bites his bottom lip and smiles. “Has anyone said anything about it?”

Victor’s voice is quieter when he continues and Yuuri wonders if he’s still near any of the other people milling about the convention center.

“Mostly just how pretty I it look in it. Some people have mentioned how lucky you are,” Victor says smugly. “But a lot of them seem more jealous of me. You really should have came, because I feel like half of the people I’m meeting just want to talk about you.”

Yuuri doesn’t see how that could be true. There’s no way anyone would see him and Victor and choose to be more obsessed with him, it’s just not possible. Victor’s so beautiful and Yuuri can only imagine all the skimpy outfits he’s probably been wearing these last few days.

“You know how I feel about going to those things though.”

“I know, I know. I just think you would have had a lot of fans that’s all,” Victor says.

Yuuri rolls over in his bed and looks at his alarm, it’s getting late and he has plans to run errands in the morning to get some last minute things for their trip.

“I should probably go to sleep soon,” he says sadly. “I’ll text you first thing it the morning though.”

Victor lets out a small sigh. “Okay. Goodnight Sir, I’ll be thinking of you,” he says sweetly.

“Victor,” Yuuri says, drawling out his name. “You can’t say something like that and then just hang up.”

“Would you rather I tell you that I’m not going to take off my collar until I see you again, so that everyone here knows who I belong to.”

“Vitya if you keep this up I’m going to have to spank you when you get back.”

“Do you promise, Yuuri?”

Yuuri groan into his pillows and feels his cock give an interested twitch. “Vitya, I need to go to sleep not jerk off to the thought of spanking you. Behave.”

Victor laughs but stops his teasing. “Goodnight Yuuri. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Goodnight Vitya.”

 

  
The morning of their trip Phichit wakes to find Yuuri frantically running around the apartment.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Yuuri yells, as he pushes his way into the bathroom. “Victor’s going to be here any minute and I haven’t showered or finished packing yet.”

“Since when was it my job to mother you?” Phichit asks with a laugh. “Why didn’t you pack during any of your days off?”

“Because I’m stupid,” Yuuri yells from the shower, cursing his procrastination. “Will you grab my phone and call Victor?”

“I could do that, or I could go answer the door,” Phichit says with an obvious smile in his voice.

Yuuri frantically tries to rinse the shampoo out his hair while pulling the curtain back to reach for his tooth brush. He finishes bathing in record time, gathering all of his bathroom supplies in his arms and running to his bedroom.

He can hear voices in the living and he only worries for a moment about Phichit telling Victor any embarrassing stories. He pulls on a pair of boxers and then lets out a high shriek when a pair of hands encircle his waist.

Victor lets out a loud laugh, and something inside Yuuri aches as Victor helps to turn Yuuri around by his hips.

“I’ve missed you,” Victor says with a smile, placing a kiss to Yuuri lips.

Yuuri melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Victor’s shoulders. “I’ve missed you too.”

“I see you still need some time to get ready,” Victor says teasingly.

Yuuri flushes bright red and nods his head. “I’m sorry, I must have turned off my alarm. I know I could have packed yesterday, but I thought I would have time this morning and then-”

“Yuuri it’s okay,” Victor interrupts. “We’re driving, we can leave whenever we want. There’s really no rush, plus I’m here now so I can help you. You finish getting dressed and I’ll start packing. Where’s your suitcase?"

Yuuri can’t help wrapping his arms tighter around Victor. How he got so lucky enough to have a man like Victor in his life he'll never know.

“My suitcases are the closest, thank you.”

Yuuri turns back to his dresser to dig out his clothes for the day. As he’s buttoning his pants he hears Victor let out a sharp gasps and he turns back around to see what happened.

Victor’s staring into Yuuri’s now open suitcase, his eye wide and mouth slightly ajar. It takes Yuuri a moment to realize what’s wrong, but when he does he springs into action.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri yells diving for the suitcase. “I can explain, I swear.” Yuuri slams the top back closed and starts to zip the bag up.

“Yuuri,” Victor says slowly, still staring at the space where the suitcase was. “Why do you have a suitcase full of my pictures and videos?”

“I- I just- I liked your video’s that’s all.”

Victor’s face is pinched and Yuuri know’s his reasoning sounds weak, even to his own ears. Victor finally seems to unfreeze and moves to sit on the bed, which Yuuri takes as a good sign, at least he’s not running away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Yuuri says quietly.

“Is that all of it?” Victor asks.

“Yes, I swear,” Yuuri says quickly. “Oh wait, um- there is a few more things.”

Yuuri sits down on his floor to reach under the bed for a box that he keeps there. He hasn’t pulled it out in a while but he doesn’t want to give Victor any reason to think that he’s lying. He hands the box to Victor and sits back on his heels to look up at the other man.

Victor hesitates with the box in his hands before finally opening it. He’s silent at first, shifting items around before he starts to laugh.

“Are you kidding me,” Victor says with disbelief in his voice. “You’ve already had my cock up your ass and I didn’t even get to enjoy it?”

Victor holds up the dildo he was used to make and laughs again, and Yuuri can’t help laughing back at Victor’s reaction.

“Are you upset? Yuuri asks.

“No, I’m a little sad that you felt like you couldn’t tell me something, but I’m not mad.“

Yuuri moves to hold onto Victor’s knees and gives him a squeeze. "I was just afraid if I told you I’ve been obse- I mean, I’ve been fan of yours that you wouldn’t have taken me seriously, or worse you would have asked for a new scene partner.”

“I wouldn’t have done that, Yuuri. I would have been flattered that you admired my work.”

Yuuri shakes his head slightly and sighs. “You say that now, but that’s because you know me. If I had told you that first day that I owned every film you’ve ever been in and dozens of posters, can you honestly say you wouldn’t have ran for the hills?”

“You own all of my films,” Victor says, a slow blush darkening his cheeks.

Yuuri uses his hold on Victor’s knees to push himself up and next to Victor on the bed. “Oh my god,” he says covering his face. “See this is what I mean. You think I’m crazy.”

“No, I don’t think you’re crazy. I just had no idea that you had admired my work for so long, or at all for that matter.”

“I was scared to tell you at first, and then by the time we had officially gotten together I had had everything packed away for so long that I didn’t even think about it.”

“Can I ask you something?” Victor asks, shifting to face Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri nods his head eagerly and Victor continues. “When you fuck yourself with my cock, am I any good?”

“Victor,” Yuuri whines.

“I’m just curious if it’s enough for you, or if you would like the take the real thing for a try, for science of course, to see how accurate it was.”

Yuuri shoves playfully at Victor’s chest and stands so finish packing. “So… we’re okay?”

“Yes Yuuri, we’re okay,” Victor says, standing to help Yuuri. “Just as long as I’m the only person you have a suitcase dedicated to. Because if I open another one to find all of Chris's videos I might snap.”

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. “It’s just you Victor. There isn’t anyone else.”

Victor wraps his arms Yuuri’s shoulders and places a kiss to his forehead. “Good, now lets finish packing and get out of here. I can’t wait to get there.”

“You’ve really never been camping before?” Yuuri asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope, but how hard can it be?”

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. “Well considering we’re going to be staying in a cabin I’m not sure it even really counts as camping.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whines. “Don’t say that. I packed everything we need to survive.”

“Did you remember bug spray or sunscreen?”

“Of course,” Victor says.

“What about chocolate, or gram crackers?”

“Why would we need that?”

“For s'mores, Victor. We can’t go camping and not have s'mores,” Yuuri says with a laugh.

“I’ve never had a s'more before,” Victor says quietly.

“Don’t worry, I've got everything we need for them,” Yuuri says, picking his box back up from the bed and slipping it into a new suitcase. "This is going to be a great trip."

 

 

 

 

The ‘cabin’ as Victor referred to it when he booked it, is more of a lavish lodge than the small homey place Yuuri had pictured.

“Oh my god, Victor. This place is huge,” Yuuri exclaims as they approach. “My apartment could fit in this place half a dozen times.”

“I wanted it to be special. This is our first trip together.”

“It’ll be special because we’re together. You don’t have to spend a lot of money to make something special,” Yuuri says as Victor unlocks the door and Makkachin bounces beside them.

The door opens into a large open living room with a kitchen in the back. The rooms are separated by a large kitchen island, and everything is styled in a modern rustic look. The ceilings tower above them with large wooden beams, and Yuuri stands frozen in entryway.

“Well,” Victor prompts quietly, as Makkachin makes herself at home on the large plush couch.

“Vitya it’s beautiful,” Yuuri says, turning to take Victor’s hand. “You really didn’t have to do all this. I would have been happy with a tent on the ground.” Victor scrunched his nose at the idea of sleeping on the ground and Yuuri laughs. “So sleeping outside is a no then,” Yuuri says with a laugh.

“You really like it though?” Victor asks again.

“Of course Vitya. It’s perfect. I can’t believe we get to stay here.”

“Good,” Victor says with a large smile. “Let’s make dinner and then we can break in the bedroom.”

Yuuri’s pulse races at the insinuation, and he thinks back to the few items he managed to slip into his bag while they were packing. They haven’t really discussed what they plan to do this weekend. They both agreed to just let things flow naturally, but now that they’re here Yuuri’s really wishing they had a plan.

What if Victor wants him to be in charge the whole time? What if he doesn’t want him to Dom him at all. What if he’s decided to only be Yuuri’s sub when filming?

“Yuuri? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, clearing his throat. “Sorry I was just distracted. Why don’t you get started on dinner and I’ll carry all our bags to the bedroom.”

“That sounds perfect,” Victor says leaning in to place a kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri kisses him back and tries to push his doubts away. He cradles the back of Victor’s skull in his hand as he deepens to kiss, flicking the tip of his tongue against Victor’s. They kiss slowly for several minutes and when they finally part Yuuri feels more centered and confident.

It takes two trips to bring in all of their bags in from the car. Makkachin has a whole one dedicated purely to her, and if Yuuri didn’t know how special the dog was to Victor he would think it’s a bit overboard.

Yuuri takes a few minutes alone in the bedroom to pull out the items he hid in his bag and place them in the nightstand along with some lube and condoms. He’s unsure how Victor will react to everything, but he’s brought a few things he knows he’ll like.

By the time Yuuri makes his way back into the kitchen Victor has finished cooking what smells like chicken, and is placing it atop of large salads.

“I may not be the best cook, but it’s pretty hard to ruin a salad,” Victor jokes.

“It looks great Vitya, thank you,” Yuuri says, placing a small kiss to Victor’s cheek and grabbed both plates off the counter.

Victor walks ahead of Yuuri to open the door to the balcony, and as soon as Yuuri steps outside he gasps and almost drops their plates.

He knew they had traveled at an incline on the way here but he didn’t realize the cabin was nestled along the edge of a cliff. All around them are the peaks of mountains, and bellow is nothing but green trees and plant life. It’s one the most serene sights Yuuri’s ever seen, with the sun just starting to set and casting everything in shades or red, gold, and orange.

“It’s so beautiful,” Yuuri says, setting the plates on the table so he can walk closer to edge of the balcony. “I haven’t seen mountains like this since I was home.”

Victor walks up to wrap his arms around Yuuri from behind and rests his head atop Yuuri’s.

“I’m so glad you like it. I spent so long researching different places and I had a feeling you would like this one the best.”

Yuuri can feel tears starting to gather in his eyes and he turns in Victor's hold to wrap his arms around him. He’s never had someone go to such great lengths for him.

“Thank you, Vitya.”

“You don’t have to thank me Yuuri. I’m just happy to make you happy.”

Makkachin joins them outside, barking until they end their embrace and pet her. Once she’s had her fill of attention she sits down by the table while they eat.

“So you mentioned some after dinner activities,” Yuuri says, setting his fork aside. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

Victor wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and shakes his head. “I don’t care what we do.”

“I guess what I’m trying to asks is, were you wanting to just have sex or something more in depth?”

Victor cheeks heat with color and Yuuri can already guess the answer.

“Is it okay if we do a scene?” Victor asks, chewing on his bottom lip. “If you would rather only do them for work that’s okay too though.”

“No I do them outside of work too. I just didn’t know what you would be comfortable with. Most of my scenes outside of work take place in a club, but if I’m in a relationship with someone I’m happy to do them whenever.”

“What do you mean by club? Like a sex club?”

“Yeah, there’s this place downtown where couples or people who are just into BDSM can go and preform or watch other people.”

“And you would do that?” Victor asks, some skepticism to his tone. “But I thought you didn’t like to be recognized by fans.”

Yuuri blushes slightly but continues on. “It’s different when I’m there. Most people there only know me for the scenes I preform while I’m there, not anything from my videos.”

Victor shifts slightly in his chair and keeps his eyes glued on the table in front of him. “We haven’t really talked about sex outside of our relationship yet. We both do what we do for a living, but I don’t know how I feel about you going out to clubs to do scenes with other people.”

“No, no, no, Victor. I didn’t mean that I had done anything like that recently. It’s been months since I’ve gone out like that. I was just letting you know that I’m comfortable doing scenes outside of work. I’m sorry I should have started with that.”

Victor lets out a relieved sigh and shakes his head. “No, I’m sorry for thinking you would be with other people outside of work. I guess this is all still so new for me and I don’t really know what’s normal.”

Yuuri reaches across the space between them and places his hand atop Victor’s. He has to keep reminding himself that this is as new and scary for Victor as it is for him. Although Victor may act all confident and cocky at times they’re both learning to navigate this relationship together.

“So I know you said you want things to flow naturally, but I also want things to be safe, so I think we should discuss a few things first.” Yuuri waits for Victor to nod his head before continuing. “Why don’t you tell me some of thing you want out of a scene while we’re here and then I’ll tell you some things I have in mind. We may not get to everything but then we can at least have an idea of where things could go.”

Victor nods his head and turns his hand over to lace his fingers with Yuuri’s. “I’m okay with doing anything we’ve already done, and I wouldn’t mind you spanking me again,” he says as a blush creeps over his cheeks.

Yuuir grins and bites his bottom lip. “I brought a few toys to try out if you would like. I have a couple that I want to be a surprise but I could show you the others.”

Victor shakes his head and says, “you don’t have to show me. If you’ve picked them out I’m sure I’ll like them.”

Yuuri’s heart swells slightly at Victor’s trust in him and he continues, “I also brought a chastity cage, if you’re still wanting to try it.”

Victor’s whole face goes red but he nods his head. “Yes please.”

“Great,” Yuuri says with a smile. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll clean up dinner and then meet you in the bedroom.”

Victor quickly stands from the table and Yuuri reaches out an arm to stop him. “From now until this scene is over you are to call me Sir.”

“Yes, Sir,” Victor says with an easy smirk.

 

 

  
Victor doesn’t know if he should shower quickly or take his time and let Yuuri have time to clean up. On one hand if he takes too long he’ll keep Yuuri waiting, on the hand if he bathes too quickly he’ll be left waiting for Yuuri, and he hates having to wait. He decides he would rather Yuuri have to wait on him so he slows his movements and takes his time washing his hair. He’s not sure what exactly Yuuri has planned for tonight but that only adds to the excitement.

When he finally exits the bathroom, skin all flushed from the heat of the shower, he finds Yuuri sitting on the bed. Yuuri’s already removed most of his clothes, leaving himself in just his boxers and t-shirt.

“Come here Vitya.”

Victor quickly makes his way over to Yuuri, kneeling at his feet when he arrives.

“Chin up my sweet boy,” Yuuri says with finger bellow Victors chin.

Victor can’t help smiling at what he know is about to happen, and when Yuuri places the collar around his neck something settles inside him. It’s silly to think, but something about the collars weight around his neck is more comforting than anything else he’s experience. He had to take it off for the plane trip back from the convention, but the whole time he wore it he couldn’t help feeling proud. It was a sign that he belonged to someone, that someone wanted him enough to let others know that he was unavailable to them.

Victor flashes a large smile at Yuuri when he clicks the heart shaped padlock into place, and Yuuri leans down to place a kiss to his forehead.

“Stand up now Vitya.”

Victor does and Yuuri reaches behind himself for a small metal device. Victor’s pulse races when he realizes just what the device is. It looks like a small metal cage with just a slight downward curve.

“Since this is going to be your first time wearing a chastity cage I want you to tell me if anything doesn’t feel right, okay? It should feel snug but not tight, if you feel like it’s pinching or you get it on and just want to immediately take it off tell me. This is for you, so if you’re uncomfortable we’ll stop and do something else.”

Yuuri’s so heartfelt in his need to make sure Victor’s comfortable that Victor could almost cry. He nods his head instead and Yuuri reaches up with his free hand to tug on the lock of Victor’s collar.

“Use your words Vitya. This is too important for you to just nod.”

“Yes Sir, I’ll tell you if it’s uncomfortable, or if I want to stop.”

“Good boy,” Yuuri says, releasing his hold on the lock.

Yuuri reaches down with his now free hand to lift Victor’s cock and balls, using the other hand to slip a metal ring around both, before placing Victor cock inside the metal cage. The two pieces connect at the base of Victor cock, with a loop for a lock right on top. The fit is snug like Yuuri mentioned, with his cock trapped in the confines of the cage, but it doesn’t hurt and nothing feels like it’s being pinched.

“I also got this,” Yuuri says, holding up a small gold heart shaped padlock.

Victor’s pulse jumps and he reaches up to touch his collar. The cage itself is all silver but with the addition of the gold lock it almost looks like collar and cage were made for each other.

“They match,” Victor says, trailing his fingers across his collar.

“I couldn’t resit the chance to put you in more silver and gold,” Yuuri says, rubbing at Victors hip with his thumb. “Are you ready for me to lock it?”

Victor starts to nod his head but catches himself and says, “Yes, Sir.”

Yuuri slips the lock through the loop, and with a small click it’s locked into place. Victor’s breath comes to him quicker and he feels almost lightheaded with the cage locked into place. It’s overwhelming knowing that he'll be unable to touch himself, and the only way he'll be able to cum would be if Yuuri lets him out of the cage.

“Vitya, talk to me. How does it feel?” Yuuri asks, bringing both hands to Victor’s hips and holding him steady.

Victor clears his throat to buy himself time while he gathers his thoughts. “It feels really good, Sir. I like knowing that you’re the only one with the key.”

Victor flushes bright red at the confession, his chest heating with color too, and Yuuri’s grip on his hips only tightens.

“I’m so glad you like it Vitya. I have another surprise, come sit with me.”

Yuuri moves to the center of the bed and spreads his legs, an invitation for Victor to settle between them, and he does. With Victor’s back to his front Yuuri reaches over for the TV remote and turns it on. The screen comes to life on the menu screen for Yuuri and Victor’s newest film.

“You own this,” Victor says with a small laugh.

“I told you, I own all of you videos,” Yuuri says with a smile. “Now the goal of this is to see if you can make it through the whole video before I take the cage off. If you need to stop we can and you can get yourself off, but if you make it to the end I’ll make it worth the wait. Same rules as always, green for good, yellow to discuss, and red to stop. What color are you right now?”

“Green, Sir,” Victor says, and Yuuri presses play on the film.

It opens on Victor kneeling in front of the bed and Victor instantly feels warm. He’s seen himself in countless films but never one where he was being submissive. He remembers feeling impatient for Yuuri to finish changing and join him, but he had no idea he looked so desperate and lost waiting on the floor for his return.

The film only shows Victor alone and kneeling for a few moments, and Victor scoffs.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks.

“You made me wait for you for almost twenty minutes and they didn’t even keep any of it in.”

“As pretty as you looked, no one but me wants to watch you squirm that long when they’re trying to get off,” Yuuri says with a laugh.

Victor’s ears heat and he watches as the Yuuri on screen grips his chin and chastises him for not using his proper name. He can feel himself starting to get aroused and he settles himself more firmly against Yuuri’s chest. He watches as the Yuuri on screen retrieves the box with the collar and then he’s suddenly placing it around Victor’s neck.

“Why did they cut it so much?” he wonders allowed.

“Because I asked them to,” Yuuri says simply. Victor leans his head back on Yuuri shoulder to look up at him and Yuuri places a kiss to his nose. “That was just for us, everyone knows you belong to me, but they don’t all need to see the moment it happened.”

Victor squeezes his eyes closed and pushes his face more firmly into Yuuri neck. How he ever manged to find someone as sweet and kind as Yuuri he’ll never know.

Yuuri places hand to Victor’s face and guides him to look back at he TV, “Keep watching Vitya.”

Victor on screen is already being tired to the cross for not being able to stay still and Victor whines at the sight. When on screen Yuuri begins to eat him out Victor’s cock finally tries to fill and he gasps at the feeling. He’s definitely turned on but the cage is keeping him from being able to do anything about it, leaving him in an unsatisfied and quickly desperate state. The Victor on screen is in a similar desperate state with a cock ring keeping him from achieving his goal.

“Yuuri touch me,” Victor begs.

Yuuri wraps a hand around Victor’s neck and squeezes lightly. “What’s my name Vitya?”

“Sir,” Victor gasps out when Yuuri releases his hold. “Please touch me Sir.”

Yuuri places a kiss behind Victor’s ear and then uses both hands to pinch and pull at his nipples harshly. Victor brings his legs together as pleasure and pain shoots down his spine as his cock hardens fully inside the cage, and Yuuri reaches down with one hand to grip to top of his thigh.

“Spread your legs baby.”

Victor whines, but does as he’s asked, and Yuuri reaches down to cup his balls, pulling lightly on then. Victor gasps at the heady rush he gets as Yuuri rolls his balls in his hand, and his cock strains against the bindings of the cage.

“Sir, please, I can’t making it through the rest of the film,” Victor pleas, looking up to see himself being bound on the screen.

Yuuri nips harshly at his shoulder while continuing his treatment of Victor’s nipples and balls.

“Tell me your color.”

Victor rocks his hips into Yuuri’s hold and shakes his head. “Green, it’s still green, but I need you to touch me so badly.”

“You can wait then,” Yuuri says dismissively. “I’m going to move, but I want you to keep playing with your nipples. Can you do that for me Vitya? Can you be a good boy?”

Victor’s toes curl at Yuuri’s words and he nods his head. “Yes Sir. I wanna be your good boy.”

Yuuri gives a nip to Victor’s neck, just above the collar and then moves out from behind him. He arranges the pillows so that Victor is still propped up looking at the TV and then moves to lay in front of him. He takes an extra pillow and places it bellow Victor’s hips.

Victor continues to abuse his nipples as Yuuri works, crying out as they both become tender and red. Yuuri reaches up to still Victor’s movements, and Victor could almost cry in relief, as his nipples throb along with his cock.

“Vitya, I didn’t think to bring any nipple clamps, so I want you to be them,” Yuuri says with a smirk.

Victor whines high in his throat and shakes his head. “They’re too sore. Please Sir.”

Yuuri ignores his protests and reaches out to take each of his hands in his own.

“I want you to squeeze like this,” Yuuri says, placing each nipple between Victor’s thumb and forefinger and then applying pressure to Victors fingers.

Victor cries out and thrashes his head into the pillows. “It’s too much, please,” he begs.

“You can stop when I tell you to Vitya, until then keep squeezing and don’t let go.”

Victor feels tears spring to his eyes, and Yuuri removes his hold on Victor’s hands to reach between his legs and spread his cheeks. Victor doesn’t want to disobey Yuuri, so even though the pressure on his sore nipples stings he doesn’t let go, and when Yuuri lick a strip from his opening to behind his balls he even tightens his hold unconsciously.

“Sir please, it’s too much, I can’t do this,” Victor begs.

He thinks Yuuri’s going to take mercy on him because he stops licking at his opening, but he just looks up to make eye contact with Victor as he sucks one of his balls into his mouth. Victor’s back arches off the bed, and although his cock is held back by the cage it begins to leak precum.

“Victor,” Yuuri says loudly, and Victor takes a deep breath before looking down at the other man. “Tell me what’s happening on the TV.”

Victor’s thankful for the distraction as Yuuri reaches over to the dresser for the lube, before sliding two fingers inside.

“I’m- I’m ridding you, and-” Victor moans as Yuuri presses down on his prostate, causing more precum to leak from his cock. “Oh, fuck,” Victor moans.

“What’s happening now?” Yuuri asks.

“You’re chocking me, and I’m- I’m so close Sir. Please, it’s almost over, please.”

“Move your hands Vitya.”

Victor immediately releases his hold on his nipples and then instantly regrets it as the feeling rushes back into them, causing heat and sparks to lick across his skin. Yuuri leans back over to grab something off the side table as he continues to finger Victor open. Victor doesn’t pay much attention, his eyes squeezed shut as the rides the waves of pleasure coursing through his body as Yuuri continues to press against his prostate.

One moment Victors trying to keep himself from falling apart and the next he’s gasping as the pressure around his cock subsides and he’s being taken into a new kind of heat. Yuuri’s mouth is hot and he sucks Victor down like his life depends on it. Victor doesn’t have anytime to warn him before he’s coming into the tight suction of Yuuri’s mouth, crying out and gripping the bedding bellow him.

Victor feels boneless and exhausted as Yuuri swallows around his cock, causing heat to pool low in his stomach.

“Sir, please. No more,” he says, pushing against Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri pulls off of Victor’s cock with a wet pop and crawls up the bed to lay down beside the other man. Victor quickly rolls onto his side to wrap his arms around Yuuri and settles into him.

“Did I make it to the end?” Victor asks, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri chest.

“You did baby. You were perfect, I’m very proud of you.”

Victor’s chest feels warm and he can’t help smiling into Yuuri’s shirt. “You never took your clothes off.”

Yuuri laughs quietly and places a kiss to the top of Victor’s head. “I didn’t need to. I wanted this to just be about you, I didn’t need my clothes off for that.“

"Do you want me to do anything?” Victor asks, his hand running along the top edge of Yuuri’s boxers.

“Just lay here with me,” Yuuri says, trailing his fingers up Victor’s spine and causing a shiver from the man. “We can rest for a little bit and then I’ll help you get ready for bed.”

“Can we take a shower? I know I just took one but I like when you wash my hair.”

“Of course,” Yuuri says tightening his hold on Victor.

Victor feels an odd ache in his chest that he can’t quite place, but he pushes the feeling aside and closes his eyes. Yuuri will wake him later, right now he just wants to bask in the warmth of the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


	15. Chapter 15

"It's so hot," Victor complains, "we should take a break."

"Vitya we're only fifteen minutes from the cabin," Yuuri says with a laugh. "You're the one who wanted to go hiking."

"Yes, but look at poor Makka, she's exhausted," Victor says, pointing to the happy poodle bouncing around in the brush.

Yuuri shakes his head and hands Victor a water bottle. "Here drink this, I want to at least get up there," Yuuri says, and points to a point that doesn't look too far off.

Victor chugs half of his water before putting the cap back on and nodding to Yuuri to lead the way.

The area Yuuri pointed too didn't seem that far away, but it's almost another forty minutes before they reach it. Yuuri comes to a stop and takes his backpack off to the retrieve a bowl and another water bottle for Makkachin.

"Here you go baby," Yuuri says to the poodle who happily drinks from the bowl. Yuuri spends a few minutes petting Makkachin and digging through his bag for more water bottles.

Victor's heart swells as he watched the interaction. It's normal for people in his life to like Makkachin, but it's not normal for them to go to such length to make sure she's taken care of.

When Yuuri stands to hand Victor another water bottle Victor quickly pulls the man to him and plants his lips on Yuuri's. The kiss doesn't deepen but it stays firm for several seconds before Victor pulls back.

"What was that for?" Yuuri asks with grin.

"For just being you."

Yuuri blushes at Victor's answer and Victor's heart beats harder in his chest. More and more often Victor is filled with this strange feeling that he can't place, and looking at Yuuri now he feels it again.

"We should rest for a bit and then make our way back down," Yuuri says as he accepts Victor's empty water bottle to place back into the bag. "I'll make lunch when we get back."

Victor sits down on the ground near Makka and pats the space next to him. When Yuuri joins him Victor leans over to place his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"It's nice here. I haven't been on a vacation that wasn't work related in years."

Yuuri shifts to wrap his arm around Victor, and even though it's hot out Victor doesn't mind the extra heat.

"You really should take more time for yourself," Yuuri says. "If all you do is work you're going burn out."

"I'm taking time now," Victor says, as he nuzzles his face into Yuuri neck.

"That's true. I'll just have to make sure you get extra relaxed during the rest of our trip."

Yuuri kisses the top of Victor's head and Makkachin makes her way over to lay down on Yuuri's other side. It's quiet and warm out, just the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind and the feeling of the sun shining down to warm them. Victor can't remember a time he was ever so at peace, and when Makka starts to snore softly everything feels perfect.

 

 

 

"I think I'm sunburned," Victor says with a small pout.

Yuuri grips Victor's chin and tips it towards the light. "It's not too bad. I put a bottle of aloe in the refrigerator when we first got here, I'll go get it. Why don't you go take off your shirt and lie down on the couch."

Yuuri returns a few minutes later with a clear bottle in one hand and a bowl in the other. When Victor tries to sit up to see inside Yuuri lifts the bowl and shakes his head.

"That's for later."

Victor purses his lips in a pout but lays back down when Yuuri straddles his hips. 

Yuuri sets the bowl aside and opens the bottle of aloe.

"Close your eyes Vitya." Yuuri says, as he rubs the cool gel along Victor's cheek bones and nose. "I told you you needed to wear sunscreen."

"We were in the shade, and I didn't think we were going to be out for so long."

Yuuri laughs and spread on aloe along Victor's shoulders. "We're camping Vitya, we have to spend time outside, and no one told you you had to take your shirt off."

Victor cracks his eyes open to look at Yuuri before sticking his tongue out. "You're mean Yuuri. How else was I supposed to seduce you?"

"How about saying, 'Yuuri lets go back to the cabin and have sex.' That would have worked really fast."

Victor throws a hand over his face and groans. "Where's the romance in that?"

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. "Close your eyes again Vitya."

Victor does and he feels as Yuuri's weight shift as he reaches for the bowl again. Victor's eyebrows crease together as he wait for whatever Yuuri has planned.

"Yuuri?" Victor calls quietly, before taking a gasping breath as his eye fly open when something cold trails along his collarbone.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip and then laugh lightly. "Stay still Vitya, you don't want to make a mess."

"That's so cold," Victor yells as Yuuri trails a piece of ice down chest.

"It wouldn't be that bad if you would have put on sunscreen," Yuuri says as he circles the quickly melting piece of ice around Victor's nipple.

Yuuri waits until Victor's nipple is cold and hard before leaning forward to take it into the heat of his mouth. The dramatic temperature difference causes Victor's toes to curl and his breathing to increase.

"Yuuri," Victor says breathlessly, as Yuuri sucks one nipple and runs ice along the other.

"Yes?" Yuuri asks with sly grin as he releases Victor's nipple.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

Yuuri nods his head and climbs down from Victor's lap. They practically run to the bedroom with Victor just a few steps behind Yuuri. When they reach the bed Yuuri pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. As he goes to remove his pants Victor's hands on his stop him.

"Let me," Victor says with a slight blush.

Yuuri nods and pulls his hands back as Victor's skilled fingers undo the button and zipper of his pants. When he's finished Victor pushed Yuuri pants and boxers to floor before pushing Yuuri to the bed.

Yuuri's eyes roam Victor's body as Victor slowly undresses the rest of the way, sliding his pants down slowly and bending over as he pulls his boxers over his hips.

"Vitya stop teasing and join me," Yuuri says with his hands outstretched.

"You always tease me, now it's my turn," Victor says as he straddles Yuuri's hips and pushes him down by the shoulder.

"You think so?" Yuuri teases, before grabbing Victor's waist and flipping them so that Victor is on his back with Yuuri above him.

"Yuuuuuri," Victor whines. "How am ever supposed to fuck you if you always take control?"

Yuuri freezes atop Victor, blushing deeply. "Oh, I didn't realize that's what you wanted."

"Only if you also want it."

"I do," Yuuri says quickly. "It's just... It's been awhile."

"I don't mind going slow," Victor says with grin.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to use this as payback?" Yuuri asks with a uneasy smile.

"Yuuri, I would never," Victor says with a hand to his heart.

Yuuri laughs and moves off of Victor's lap to sit beside him. "So, how do you want me?"

Victor taps at his chin and looks as if he's deeply contemplating his decision. "On your hands and knees please."

Yuuri moves into position and wiggles his hips enticingly. "Come on Vitya, show me just how good the real thing is."

Yuuri blushes at his own words and Victor has to bite at his bottom lip to fight the smile trying to break through.

Yuuri hasn't bottomed for another person in almost a year, and while he cares for Victor he's still nervous. He trust Victor to take the proper steps to prep him, but since he so rarely lets go of complete control it can be hard to relax.

The first lick across his hole helps to pull Yuuri out of his own mind and into the moment. Victor's gentle as he spreads Yuuri's cheeks, using both hands to keep Yuuri spread wide for his tongue.

Victor teases along Yuuri's rim, swirling his tongue along Yuuri's entrance, before finally pushing it inside.

Yuuri rocks his hips back as the tip of Victor's tongue breaches his opening, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Vitya," Yuuri pants. "I need more."

Victor pulls back and squeezes Yuuri's cheeks before reaching over for the lube on the nightstand. He coats two fingers liberally, and then leans back in to lick at Yuuri's opening. Victor spends a few more minutes thrusting his tongue inside Yuuri before slipping one of his fingers in as well.

Yuuri's grip on the sheets tightens and he slowly starts to thrust back onto Victor's finger. While it's been a while since another person has fucked him, it hasn't been that long since Yuuri's done it himself, and he's quickly ready for another finger. Yuuri breathes deeply as Victor adds a second finger.

"Keep going Vitya, I can take more."

Victor licks and sucks around his fingers, cherishing every sounds that he causes to fall from Yuuri's lips. He's so used to Yuuri being composed and in control in bed that seeing him so open and vulnerable now has his cock aching between his legs. As Victor adds a third finger Yuuri aches his back and moans lowly.

Yuuri can feel his cock leaking steadily, and the knowledge that he's about to have Victor inside him isn't helping to stave off his orgasm.

"Vitya, I want to ride you," Yuuri moans out.

Victor's fingers continue to spread and he has to pant into Yuuri's cheeks at Yuuri's proclamation.

"I want that too. Are you ready?" Victor asks. Yuuri nods his head, causing his whole body to shake.

With Yuuri's confirmation Victor slowly withdraws his fingers and watches as Yuuri's hole tries to flutter closed.

"Fuck, Yuuri, I could play with your ass for hours."

Yuuri lets out a small laugh and shakes his hips. "Maybe next time. Right now I want you inside me."

"Whatever you want Sir," Victor says with a small smile.

Yuuri moans at the name and sets up to turn around and pull Victor in for a biting kiss. Victor holds Yuuri's waist in a tight grip as they continue to kiss, pulling Yuuri forward until their cocks can rub against one another.

When Yuuri can't stand the friction any longer he pushes Victor down by the shoulders until he's seated on the bed.

"Hands to yourself now Vitya," Yuuri purrs, as he climbs on Victor's lap.

"But Yuuri," Victor pouts.

"Just until I say, not the whole time, I promise."

Victor nods and hold onto the sheets as Yuuri lines up Victor's cock with his hole. Yuuri spends a few moments just rubbing the tip of Victor cock along his entrance until Victor's begging for Yuuri to finally put him inside.

"Please Yuuri, I want to fuck you so badly."

"I don't know Vitya, have you been a good boy?"

Victor thrusts his hips upward as the head of his cock catches on Yuuri's rim, but Yuuri lifts up at the last moment.

"I've been good Yuuri, I swear," Victor cries out as Yuuri pumps his cock slowly.

"Are you going to put on sunscreen the next time I tell you?" Yuuri asks, completely serious, but with the hint of a smile of his lips.

Victor can't help the unexpected laugh that bubbles up, but he manages to nod his head as well. "I will, I'll do whatever you say, just let me fuck you."

Yuuri grins wickedly and slowly starts to lower down on Victor's cock. "Whatever I say, Vitya?"

"Yes, anything," Victor moans, as his cock slips past Yuuri's tight rim.

"I'll remember that," Yuuri says, pulling his hand back so he can sink down fully on Victor's cock.

When Victor's fully seated inside him Yuuri grips his shoulders and pants. "Oh fuck Vitya, you feel amazing inside me."

Yuuri rocks his hips in slow circles and cries out when he finds the angle that forces Victor's cock against his prostate.

"Yuuri, let me touch you," Victor pleas.

“Not yet,” Yuuri pants, as he lift his hips before slamming back down.

Yuuri starts slow, raising high till just the tip of Victor’s cock is left inside him and then slamming back down hard. He repeats this several times, picking up speed slowly until his cock is slapping against his stomach, leaving behind a wet trail.

“Fuck Yuuri, you’re so tight around me, and your cock is practically covering me in precum. Please let me touch you now,” Victor begs.

“Do it,” Yuuri commands. “Make me cum Vitya.”

Victor strokes Yuuri’s cock hard and fast, and Yuuri pick up speed as he rides Victor. Yuuri can feel his orgasm building as he slams himself down on Victor’s cock. It’s crazy to think he’s imagined this event countless times and now it’s finally happening, and it’s so much better than any of his fantasies. Victor’s hand on his cock, Victor’s cock inside him, all of it is better.

With a final downward thrust Yuuri cums, painting Victor’s hand and chest in sticky white stripes. Yuuri pulls Victor into a sitting position using Victor’s shoulders, and kisses him deeply as he rocks his hip in slow circles.

“I want you to fuck me now Vitya, make me cum again,” Yuuri says in a sultry tone.

Victor nods his head as his cock throbs inside Yuuri, and then uses his hold on Yuuri’s hips to guide Yuuri onto his back.

There’s something extremely intimate about having Victor on top of him as Yuuri stares into his eyes, and Yuuri’s breath leaves him as Victor starts to rock his hips slowly into him.

The moment is quiet with just the sounds of Yuuri’s low moans and Victor’s harsh pants as he starts to pick up speed. Victor laces his fingers with Yuuri’s and uses his weight on them to keep Yuuri’s hands pinned above his head.

“Vitya, you’re so beautiful,” Yuuri gasps out, as Victor’s cock drives into his prostate, causing his own cock to begin to harden once again. “Fuck me harder baby.”

Victor releases one of Yuuri’s hands to lean down on his forearm and more easily drive his cock into Yuuri. With his freed hand Yuuri strokes his cock hard and fast, trying to keep pace with Victor’s quickly faltering rhythm.

“I’m so close,” Victor says between pants.

Yuuri’s back arches, and he thumbs the head of his cock quickly, pressing into the slit where precum in leaking. “Cum for me Vitya, fill me up.”

With a final hard thrust Victor cums, coating Yuuri’s insides with spurt after spurt. The ecstasy on Victor’s face is the finally straw, and Yuuri cums with a rush, clamping down harder on Victor’s cock and milking more cum from the man.

They stay that way for several minutes, locked together and breathing deeply between small quick kisses.

Yuuri cups Victor’s face in his hands, brushing his hair back and leans forward to gently press his lips to Victor’s one last time.

“The real thing is a thousand times better,” Yuuri says with small laugh.

Victor’s face lights up and he pulls Yuuri closer. “Everything’s better with you Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s chest aches and he tightens his grip on the other man. “I wish we didn’t have to go back.”

Victor tilts his head sadly in agreement, and for a moment he looks so much like Makkachin that Yuuri laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Victor asks with pout.

“Nothing,” Yuuri says as his giggles subside. “I just love you.”

Victor goes extremely still at Yuuri’s confession, and his face looses all trace of the easy happiness it just had. When Yuuri realizes the confession he just made he too freezes. They stay that way just staring at one another for several seconds before Yuuri slides out from under Victor and hurries to the bathroom.

Yuuri locks the door and starts the shower before he lets himself freak out, but as soon as he’s under the spray he fall to his knees. He just told Victor he loved him, and not only did Victor not say it back, he didn’t say anything at all. Yuuri feels tears gather in his eyes and he doesn’t hold them back as he cries quietly in the shower.

What if this was too fast? What if Victor doesn’t want to see him anymore? What if he was the only one getting attached? Yuuri spends several minutes wallowing in self pity before finally forcing himself off the shower floor. He shower slowly and methodically, cleaning himself on autopilot. When he comes time to wash away the evidence between his legs he does so quickly and without thought to the events that just took place.

When he turns off the shower he can’t hear any other sounds in the cabin, which isn’t abnormal for how large the space is.

He dries himself slowly, trying to drag out each step before he’s forced to leave the bathroom.

When Yuuri finally builds up the courage to enter the bedroom he’s relieved to see Victor has already left the room. The sheets are still rumpled from their earlier activities, and Yuuri dresses before getting clean sheet out of the closet and remaking the bed. When he’s done absolutely everything he can think of he finally cracks the bedroom door. Makkachin is sitting by the door as Yuuri tries to exit and Yuuri’s heart aches. He’s grown to love the poodle just as much as Victor and the idea of giving them up cause a sharp pain in his chest.

He walks quietly into the main room, looking in each direction for Victor. When Yuuri can’t find any sign of the man the checks the balcony, only for it to also turn up empty. He doesn’t start to panic until he realizes the car is no longer parked outside. 

Victor wouldn’t just leave him would he? At least he wouldn’t leave Makkachin, which means he’s planing to come back at some point. But when will that be? What if he doesn’t come back at all? What if he’s planing to have someone else collect his things and Makka?

Yuuri collapses on the couch and tried to choke back the tears threatening to overcome him. When Makka joins him Yuuri can’t fright back the tears any longer, and wraps his arms tightly around the poodle as he cries quietly into her fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know!! I take forever to update and then I leave it sad. But this fic has had practicality no angst, it needed this lol.   
> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com).


	16. Chapter 16

When Yuuri wakes up it's to the sounds of dishes being moved around, and the smell of what he assumes are pancakes. It's such a dramatic difference from the quite dark of the room he fell asleep in that it takes a moment for him to fully adjust.

When he looks over the back of the couch he sees Victor's back as he move around the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Yuuri's in such shock he doesn't even know if he's truly awake. He fell asleep clutching Makkachin and crying over Victor's departure, so to see him easily moving about the kitchen causes nothing but confusion. Is he supposed to act like last night never happened? Does Victor expect him to pretend like he never confessed his true feelings?

Yuuri spends several minutes just watching Victor before it sinks in that he's actually there, and then he's filled with nothing but anger. Anger that Victor left, anger that he came back, anger at himself for disrupting what had been a wonderful trip.

Yuuri stands from the couch, pushing aside a blanket that he doesn't remember grabbing, and marches into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Victor jumps at Yuuri's sudden arrival and turns off the oven before turning to face him. "Yuuri I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that last night."

Yuuri wants to be angry, but instead he can feel tears gathering in his eyes once again. "Why did you leave? If you didn't want to say if back or you weren't ready, you could have just said that. I know it was soon."

Victor watches as tear start to fall down Yuuri's cheeks and his heart breaks. "No, no, no, I'm so sorry. I've never said those words to anyone but my mother and Makkachin and I panicked. Please don't cry Yuuri." Victor cups Yuuri's face, and Yuuri allows him to brush aside the tears streaming down it. "I want to say them back, I really do, because I feel the same way. I just needed to speak with my mother first."

Yuuri stops his crying and brings his hands up to cling to Victor's arms. "Why?"

Victor takes a deep breath and brings his forehead to Yuuri's. "My mother died when I was just fifteen," he says quietly, closing his eyes tightly. "I haven't visited her grave in several years now, and I didn't feel right starting this new part of my life without even telling her about you. Yuuri you mean so much to me, and knowing the two most important people in my life will never met hurts me more than I can even say. I'm so sorry I hurt you last night, and if you can forgive me I'll do anything to make it up to you, because I love you more than anyone in this world."

Yuuri can feel tears sting his eyes again, but this time for an entirely different reason, and he crushes his lips against Victor's with so much force that it hurts for a moment, but it's so worth it. Yuuri holds Victor close against him and just breathes deeply before ending their kiss and pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too, Victor."

They stay there like that for several minutes, just clinging to each other in the kitchen with the smell of pancakes surrounding them, and the sounds of their shallow breathing.

"I know I made a mistake" Victor says quietly. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Keep telling me you love," Yuuri says shyly. "Because I'm going to need you to remind me a lot."

Victor's heart aches at Yuuri's request and he nods his head. "Everyday, every hour if that's what it takes. I don't want you to ever think you're not precious to me, because you are."

Yuuri buries his face in Victor's chest and squeezes him tightly. "Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you for forgiving me," Victor say into the top of Yuuri's head.

"I didn't say you're forgiven yet," Yuuri says as he detangles himself from the other man. "Why don't you finish breakfast and we'll see how things go."

Yuuri has a small smile on his lips and Victor can tell Yuuri's just teasing, but it doesn't make his chest ache any less. He knows he messed up by running away, even if it felt like a good reason at the time.

He finishes cooking the last of the pancakes and then cracks a few eggs as well. They take their plates to balcony to watch the last of the sunrise over the mountain peaks and Makkachin joins then, whining quietly for scraps of food that Yuuri always gives her.

"Are we okay?" Victor can't help but ask, still worried that Yuuri may be holding back some of his true emotions.

Yuuri's sets his cutlery aside and grabs Victor's hands. "We're okay Vitya. I may not completely understand why you left like you did, but I believe that you didn't do it with the intention of hurting me, so I forgive you."

Victor squeezes Yuuri hands hard and nods his head. "I never want to hurt you Yuuri."

"Then we're okay," Yuuri says, placing a quick kiss to Victor's lips. "We only have two more days here. What would you like to do?"

"We could go on another hike, or you could..." Victor trails off looking out at the mountains.

"Could what?" Yuuri prompts.

"You could tie me to the bed and I could prove to you just how sorry I am," Victor finishes as his face starts to slowly bleed to red.

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. "You don't have to keep apologizing Vitya, but if you want me to put you over my knee so you'll feel better I will."

The red of Victor’s face deepens at Yuuri’s words and he nods his head just slightly. “I would like that.”

Yuuri pushes his glasses up his nose and stands from the table. “I’ll be right back. Why don’t you clean up and meet me back out here.” Yuuri leaves Victor there on the balcony and heads back into the cabin. He’s only gone for a few minutes, and when he returns Victor’s already cleared their plates and added them to the dishwasher. “I just want to make it clean that this isn’t a punishment, so if at any point you want to stop just tell me.”

“Not a punishment,” Victor says with a smile. “But you’re still going to spank me, right?

Yuuri laughs and rolls his eyes, “Yes, my sweet boy. Now strip.”

Victor looks around them, there isn’t a another cabin around for over a mile but they’re still outdoors. “Here?”

Yuuri smirks just a little and nods. “Yup, right here.”

Victor takes a deep breath before standing and beginning to remove his clothes. He folds them in a neat pile and places them on his chair. He’s not embarrassed to be naked, but he also doesn’t know if anyone else camping could stumbled upon their cabin. Luckily the balcony isn’t visible from anywhere but the mountains, and it’s unlikely anyone will be near where they are.

“Now kneel Vitya.” Victor does, and Yuuri picks up the small but familiar box that he brought back with him. When he clicks the collar into place Victor smiles up at him, earning a light kiss to his forehead from Yuuri. “I brought something else too, but it’s up to you if I use it.”

"Okay,” Victor says after he swallows in anticipation.

“This,” Yuuri says, picking up a black leather paddle, “is a slapper. It will sting more than my hand, but if you choose to use it I’ll only give you ten swats instead of fifteen with my hand.”

Victor sucks in his bottom lip and chews it for a moment. “Can I hold it?” he asks shyly.

“Of course,” Yuuri says, as he places the toy in Victor’s hands.

Victor turns the paddle over a few times, trailing his fingers over the smooth leather. The paddle is firm but not too heavy. It doesn’t seem too daunting, and the part that is meant to slap his ass is only about six inches long.

“Can you use both?” Victor asks, still looking at the paddle.

Yuuri smiles and nods. “Whatever you want baby. Can you to bend over the table for me?” Victor does so without complaint, and then Yuuri places his hands on Victor’s hips. “Tip toes Vitya.” Victor goes onto his tip toes and Yuuri pushes down on the center of his back, forcing his chest flat against the table. “Perfect. Now hold the edge of the table above you.”

When Victor is positioned just how Yuuri wants Yuuri trails his hands down Victor’s back, squeezing randomly and working out knots along the way. When he reaches Victor’s ass he grabs each cheek and squeezes hard. “What’s my name, Vitya?”

“Sir,” Victor breathes out.

“Good boy,” Yuuri says lowly, and warmth rushes over Victor’s body. “Are you ready?” Victor nods and Yuuri smacks his up turned cheek with the palm of his hand. “Use your words Vitya.”

“Yes Sir, I’m ready.”

Yuuri leans down to place a gentle kiss to Victor’s tailbone. “Good boy, remember to stay on your toes.”

The first real swat with Yuuri’s hand doesn’t hurt much, but Victor finds that he has to remind himself to stay on his toes. Yuuri didn’t order him to count this time but he has the urge to anyway.

“One,” Victor says quietly, and Yuuri chuckles. The next strike is place right on top of the last and Victor hisses through his teeth before letting out a louder, “Two.”

The next several continue to grow in intensity, and when Yuuri suddenly switches to the paddle Victor can’t help the loud curse that falls from his lips at the sting.

“What number was that, Vitya?” Yuuri asks smugly.

“Eight,” Victor says once he’s caught his breath.

“Good boy,” Yuuri says as he leans forward to run a hand though Victor’s hair.

The next strike is placed on the opposite cheek, and Victor can’t stop himself from lowering down off his tip toes as he pants into the table. Yuuri’s quick to notice and places a hand on Victor’s hip.

“You’re almost done Vitya, back up.”

Victor whines into the table but nods his head and moves back on to his tip toes. He doesn’t remember getting hard, but when Yuuri cups his balls and tugs just slightly he’s suddenly very aware of his hard cock trapped against the table, and with his body laid out across the table there’s nothing he can do about it.

Yuuri’s next two strikes with the paddle come quick and Victor barley manages to stay up and gasp out the correct numbers. Yuuri takes a moment to rub Victor’s sore cheeks between the next swat and Victor’s grip on the table turns his knuckles white as he squirms.

“Stop moving Vitya,” Yuuri says firmly, before landing another quick set of swats.

Victor cries outs, rocking his hips into the table and smearing precum across it and his lower stomach. The next strike is harder than the last and the sting of it lingers on Victor’s skin as he cries out and cums, rocking into the table.

Yuuri rubs soothing circles into the sting of Victor’s ass as he makes a tsk sound. “I didn’t give you permission to cum yet Vitya, you know better than that.”

Victor’s skin flushes at Yuuri’s disapproving tone and he tries to turn around but is stop by a hand in the center of his back. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he says meekly.

Yuuri ignores his apology and continues to rub out the soreness in his cheeks. “I was going to fuck you as a reward for how well you took your spanking, but now I think I have a better idea.”

Victor groans into the table at the thought of a punishment from Yuuri. There’s no doubt that it will involve orgasms in one way or another, whether it’s the lack of them or too many forced from him, he’ll have to wait to see.

Yuuri moves to the side of Victor and searches through the box he brought out with him. It takes Victor a moment to remember why the box looks familiar but when he does he can’t help standing up from his position spread out across the table.

“Sir,” he says quietly, drawing Yuuri’s attention.

“Yes, my sweet boy?” Yuuri asks, as innocent as ever.

“What are you going to use from there?”

The corner of Yuuri’s mouth draws up and he places the box back on the table to come and stand in front of Victor. “Are you worried about what I could take from the box?”

Victor doesn’t hesitate to shake his head, “No, if you use it I know I’ll enjoy it.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure? You can always say no to something, it doesn’t have to end a scene.”

“I’m sure,” Victor says firmly. “It’s green.”

Yuuri cups Victor’s face and pulls him in for a kiss that he quickly deepens, running his hands through Victor’s tousled hair as their tongues slide together. As they kiss Yuuri slowly walks Victor backwards until his legs brush the table. He can tell what Yuuri wants, so he lifts himself up to sit on the edge of the table while Yuuri continues to steal his breath with each kiss.

Yuuri never told him to keep his hands to himself, so Victor wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders and tugs lightly at Yuuri’s shirt in a silent question that Yuuri easily answer. Yuuri pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the chair holding Victor’s neatly folded clothes before sealing their lips together once again. When Yuuri starts to lean Victor back they finally have to end their kissing.

Yuuri reaches for the box again and Victor’s pulse races until Yuuri pulls a bottle of lube out and then closes the lid once again. Yuuri covers several fingers at once, pressing two to Victor’s entrance and teasing along the rim. Yuuri does several passes across Victor’s entrance before finally pushing in with his middle finger.

Victor pants as Yuuri adds a second finger, slowly scissoring him open as he presses forward. When Yuuri starts to tease a third finger Victor moans and throws his head back into the table.

“Vitya,” Yuuri calls, drawing Victor’s attention.

Victor squeezes his eyes closed tightly when Yuuri presses his fingers into his prostate but manages to choke out a quiet, “Yes, Sir?”

“You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth. I want you to show me just how good you can be.”

Victor doesn’t understand Yuuri’s request at first. How is he supposed to suck Yuuri off when he’s on a table and Yuuri’s fingering him open while standing? He get’s his answer when Yuuri reaches for the box with his free hand, pulling the lid off and retrieving something from inside.

Victor’s whole body feels like it’s buzzing when he realizes what Yuuri is intending to do.

“Sir,” he manages to choke out as his cock jerks against his thigh.

“What color baby?”

Victor’s mouth feels dry and when he thinks about what he’s about to do, and he flushes with embarrassment. “Green.”

“Then open up, my sweet boy.”

Victor parts his lips and Yuuri presses the head of the dildo forward until it pop into Victor’s mouth. He keeps pressing forward until Victor chokes, only pulling it back long enough for Victor to catch his breath before pressing forward again.

“Can’t you take your whole cock?” Yuuri teases, as he continues to fuck the dildo in and out of Victor’s mouth.

Victor moans and brings a hand up to hold the wrist of Yuuri’s hand that’s controlling the toy. Spit starts to leak from the side of his mouth and Yuuri wipes at it with his thumb before he hands the toy over to Victor and goes back to focusing on fingering Victor open. When Yuuri slips his pinky in along side his other three fingers Victor’s back arches and he has to pull the toy from his mouth.

“I’m getting close,” Victor moans out.

“You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, Vitya. Why don’t you make sure it’s ready for you.”

Victor moans and his cock leaks against his thigh as he begins to lick along the toy, making sure to slick up each side. It almost doesn’t feel real that he’s sucking a toy that he was used to make, but if he looks closely its undeniable. His whole career has revolved around him using his cock in one way or another and this one is definitely his.

“I can wait, I’m so close,” Victor cries out, and Yuuri reaches up with his free hand to grip the base of Victor’s cock.

“Give me the toy,” Yuuri says, with no sympathy for Victor aching cock.

As Victor hands the toy over he can’t help clinching around Yuuri’s fingers still buried inside him. As Yuuri slowly withdraws his fingers Victor can’t stop the gasps that leaves him at the emptiness, or the needy whines that fall from his lips as he aches to be filled once again.

“Please Sir, fuck me,” Victor begs.

Yuuri doesn’t bother adding anymore lube to the toy before pressing it to Victor’s opening. “Relax baby. Don’t you want to see how good your cock feels?” Victor brings an arm up to hide his face and Yuuri leans forward to pull it back down. “Don’t hide from me Vitya, I want to see your face as you take your cock. It felt so good inside me, I can’t wait to watch you experience it.”

Victor closes his eyes as the head of the toy breaches him, and Yuuri starts to slowly stroke Victor’s cock with a firm grip. Yuuri continues to work the toy into Victor at a steady pace, pulling out every few centimeters and then pressing forward again. When the base of the toy finally connects with Victor’s ass Yuuri picks up his speed on Victor’s cock.

“You’re so beautiful Vitya. You’re taking your cock so well, how does it feel?” Yuuri asks in a husky tone.

Victor would give just about anything to be able to hide his face in a pillow right now, but laying spread out on top of a table leaves little room for hiding. “Sir, it feels so good,” Victor says with a whine when Yuuri beings to pump the toy in and out. Victor’s whole body is flushed clear down to the top of his thighs, and it only deepens as Yuuri continues to move the toy.

“Are you close, my sweet boy?”

“Yes,” Victor moans, as Yuuri changes the angle of the toy to start hitting his prostate.

Yuuri presses his thumb into the slit of Victor’s cock and watches as more precum leaks from the head.

“Cum for me Vitya, I want to see you lose yourself on your own cock,” Yuuri says, as he grinds the toy into Victor. Victor’s back arches and with a final stroke to his cock he cum across his stomach and Yuuri’s hand. His toes curl and it takes several seconds before he’s able to catch his breath again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuuri says quietly. “You did so well baby.”

Yuuri slowly pulls the toy from Victor, and Victor winces at the empty feeling.

“Sir,” Victor says breathlessly, as he reaches a hand out to Yuuri.

“What do you need baby?” Yuuri asks as he takes Victor’s hand and helps to guide him to a sitting position.

“I want to get you off,” Victor says with a hand on the button of Yuuri’s pants.

“You don’t have to. We can get you cleaned up and I’ll take care of myself later.”

Victor pouts at Yuuri and shakes his head. “I want to do it. Please, Sir.”

Yuuri grips Victor’s chin and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “Okay, my sweet boy,” Yuuri says, as he releases Victor. “Get on your knees for me.” Yuuri gingerly helps Victor down from the table and onto his knees. “You can touch as much as you want baby, but unless you tap out I’m not going to stop.”

Victor nods his head eagerly and his hands start to undo Yuuri’s fly. “Yes Sir, I want you to use me.”

Yuuri blushes at Victor’s confession and his hand grips Victor’s hair tightly. “Be careful what you wish for Vitya.”

Victor frees Yuuri’s cock form the confines of his pants and looks up as he slowly licks at the precum gathered on the tip. Yuuri lets him have his fun at teasing the head for a few moments before urging his hand away and pushing fully into Victor’s mouth.

“Are you ready Vitya?” Yuuri asks, as he tightens his hold on Victor’s hair.

Victor hums around Yuuri’s cock as Yuuri starts to pull back and then slides further forward. He keeps an easy pace, giving Victor time to adjust before before pressing forward again. As Victor begins to relax Yuuri picks up speed until he’s able to control Victor with his hands in his hair.

When Victor chokes around Yuuri’s cock the flutter of his throat causes Yuuri’s balls to draw up, and Yuuri can’t help the low moan that escapes him. Victor keeps making the sweetest choked off whines whenever Yuuri draws back, and Yuuri’s finding it harder and harder to hold off.

“I’m so close baby,” Yuuri warns, and Victor hums around him, looking up into Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri presses forward one last time and Victor keeps eye contact as Yuuri spills down his throat. When Yuuri’s spent he slowly withdraws from Victor’s mouth, and Victor swallows as he leans his head on Yuuri’s hip.

Yuuri takes a moment to catch his breath and he slowly cards his fingers though Victor’s hair. “That was wonderful baby, you did so well.” Yuuri praises.

Victor smiles and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s hips. “My knees hurt, Sir.”

Yuuri chuckles and helps Victor to his feet. “Lets get cleaned up and then I’ll rub you’re legs for you. We can even take a bubble bath if you want.“ Yuuri says, offering Victor his favorite way to relax after a scene.

Victor’s eyes well with tears for a moment and he wraps his arms tightly around Yuuri’s neck to hide it. "I don’t deserve you Yuuri. You’re so wonderful to me, and I still don’t fully understand why.”

“You should always be treated well Vitya. As soon as I met you I could tell how special you were.”

Victor shakes his just slightly and holds Yuuri closer. “No one treats me the way you do Yuuri. I love you so much.”

Yuuri’s heart aches and he rubs soothing circles into Victor’s skin. “I love you too Vitya.” Yuuri pulls back far enough to grab the lock of Victor’s collar and then crush their lips together once again. He can still taste the lingering bitterness of his release on Victor’s tongue and he chases the taste as he backs Victor into the table. When they finally break apart to catch their breaths Yuuri releases the lock and cups Victor’s face. “You’re perfect just the way you are Victor. I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Victor closes his eyes at Yuuri’s words and grabs Yuuri’s hand to place a light kiss to his palm. “Thank you for loving me.”

“Thank you for loving me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGG ya'll! We're almost done! Just an epilogue to go!! I'm honestly so emotional over this fic coming to an end. I might be open to writing some one shots for this universe if anyone would like to see that. I had some plans to have Yuuri take Victor to the club he used to frequent but it never made it into the story, so maybe something like that.  
> Come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](http://sergeantjamesrogers.tumblr.com)


End file.
